<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>~Legacies~ by xFandomloverx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402455">~Legacies~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFandomloverx/pseuds/xFandomloverx'>xFandomloverx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Sherlock BBC, Supernatural, Superwholock - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, M/M, Overpowered, Spn fandom, SuperWhoLock Crossover, TARDIS - Freeform, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFandomloverx/pseuds/xFandomloverx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SuperWhoLock crossover.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Trinity and Evelyn Oswald, both are sisters that travel back in time or jump from planet to planet with the help of the tardis till one day, Evelyn wanted to know more about their family history so, off they went to the past, as they meet up with their past family relatives, they hunt, fought, and protected each other, just to learn and to bond with them. </p><p>The two of them against, not just the whole world, but the whole universe.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>I don't own Supernatural, doctor who, and Sherlock.<br/>I only own Haven, Trinity, and Evelyn. As well as the bloodline, and the plot as well.<br/>Yes, I did make the cover</p><p>Can you guys guess which timeline did the sisters jump into???</p><p>Warning:<br/>Has bad words.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Comment and vote if you like/enjoy the story!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 𝕀𝕟𝕗𝕠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝙲𝚛𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛: 𝚂𝚞𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚆𝚑𝚘𝙻𝚘𝚌𝚔</p><p> 𝙾𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚂𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛:</p><p> 𝙽𝚊𝚖𝚎: Trinity Ophelia Deanna Oswald-Winchester</p><p> 𝙰𝚐𝚎: 𝟷𝟾 </p><p> 𝙶𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛: 𝙵𝚎𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚎</p><p> 𝚂𝚎𝚡𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢: 𝙱𝚒𝚜𝚎𝚡𝚞𝚊𝚕</p><p> 𝙷𝚘𝚋𝚋𝚒𝚎𝚜: 𝙼𝚊𝚛𝚝i𝚊𝚕 𝙰𝚛𝚝𝚜, 𝚂𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜, 𝙳𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚜, 𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝙳𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚃𝙰𝚁𝙳𝙸𝚂, 𝙸𝚗𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚏𝚏, 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚆𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚜 𝚙𝚘𝚎𝚖𝚜, 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚜, 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚜, 𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚌, 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚌𝚑, 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚔𝚘𝚞𝚛, 𝙳𝚎𝚍𝚞𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜, 𝚌𝚘𝚘𝚔, 𝚌𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚗, 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔, 𝚌𝚛𝚊𝚏𝚝, 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛, 𝚏𝚕𝚢, 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚕𝚒𝚗, 𝚙𝚒𝚊𝚗𝚘, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚐𝚞𝚒𝚝𝚊𝚛, 𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚜. </p><p> 𝙿𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢: 𝚂𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜, 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚏𝚞𝚗𝚗𝚢, 𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚌, 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍, 𝚜𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚝, 𝚠𝚒𝚜𝚎, 𝚙𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚏𝚞𝚕, 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚍, 𝚕𝚘𝚢𝚊𝚕, 𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚋𝚋𝚘𝚛𝚗, 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚔-𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚍, 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚟𝚎, 𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚝, 𝚏𝚊𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚏𝚞𝚕, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜. </p><p> 𝙰𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎: </p><p>𝙸𝚗𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚐𝚊𝚕𝚊𝚡𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝙰𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚕 𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜, 𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚍𝚎𝚟𝚒𝚕 𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚗𝚜, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚐𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚊𝚕𝚘 (𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚒𝚗𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚒𝚏 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚕𝚊𝚛𝚐𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢.), 𝙻𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚊𝚟𝚢 𝚍𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚢 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚒𝚛, 𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜, 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚕, 𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚜𝚒𝚣𝚎 (?), 𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚜𝚖𝚘𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚜𝚘𝚏𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚙𝚜, 𝚏𝚊𝚒𝚛 𝚜𝚖𝚘𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚜𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚔𝚒𝚗, 𝚊𝚋𝚜, 𝚜𝚕𝚒𝚖 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚐𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚜 𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚞𝚛𝚎, 𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚋𝚕𝚞𝚎 𝚜𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚢 𝚓𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚜, 𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚖 𝚓𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚝, 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚝, 𝚊 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚖 𝚋𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚖𝚜 (𝟷𝟾 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚘𝚝𝚊𝚕, 𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚢𝚎𝚜, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚃𝙰𝚁𝙳𝙸𝚂 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚜𝚑𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚖 𝚜𝚘 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚏𝚏 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚐𝚛𝚘𝚠 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚒𝚏 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚜 𝚒𝚝 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍), 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚛𝚞𝚋𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚎𝚜, 𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚔 𝚋𝚕𝚞𝚎 𝚜𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚏, 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊 𝚜𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚑 𝚌𝚘𝚊𝚝, 𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚌 𝚜𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚠𝚍𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚛, 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚒-𝚍𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚗 𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚏𝚝 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊 𝚑𝚊𝚕𝚏-𝚍𝚎𝚟𝚒𝚕 𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚕-𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚒𝚕𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚗𝚎𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎. ( 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚕𝚏.)(oh, and the tardis key as well. necklace )</p><p>        </p><p>𝚂𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜. 👆 </p><p>𝙵𝚞𝚗 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚝: </p><p>𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝟷𝟿𝟼𝟽 𝙸𝚖𝚙𝚊𝚕𝚊 𝚒𝚜 𝙳𝚎𝚊𝚗'𝚜 𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚢, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚃𝙰𝚁𝙳𝙸𝚂 𝚒𝚜 𝚃𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚝𝚢'𝚜 𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚢.</p><p>𝙾𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚒𝚗: 𝙽𝚎𝚙𝚑ion, 𝙷𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊 𝚃𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚕𝚘𝚛𝚍<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  </p><p>𝚈𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛: </p><p> 𝙽𝚊𝚖𝚎: Evelyn "Evie" Haven Samantha Oswald-Winchester</p><p> 𝙰𝚐𝚎: 𝟷𝟺</p><p> 𝙶𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛: 𝙵𝚎𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚎 </p><p> 𝚂𝚎𝚡𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢: 𝙱𝚒𝚜𝚎𝚡𝚞𝚊𝚕 </p><p> 𝙷𝚘𝚋𝚋𝚒𝚎𝚜: 𝙳𝚎𝚍𝚞𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗, 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚙, 𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚕𝚒𝚗, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚍𝚛𝚞𝚖𝚜, 𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚊𝚕 𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚜, 𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚔𝚘𝚞𝚛, 𝚌𝚘𝚘𝚔, 𝚌𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚗, 𝚙𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚜, 𝚒𝚗𝚟𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚐𝚊𝚝𝚎, 𝚏𝚕𝚢, 𝚙𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚔𝚜, 𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚌, 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚘𝚌𝚌𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢, 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛, 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚛𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚜.</p><p> 𝙿𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢: 𝙵𝚞𝚗𝚗𝚢, 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚍, 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚝, 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚝, 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚕𝚘𝚢𝚊𝚕, 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙𝚏𝚞𝚕, 𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚋𝚋𝚘𝚛𝚗, 𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚌, 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜, 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚔-𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚍, 𝚙𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚏𝚞𝚕, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚞𝚝𝚎.</p><p> 𝙰𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎: 𝙸𝚗𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝙳𝚎𝚟𝚒𝚕 𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚐𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚊𝚕𝚘 (𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗, 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚒𝚗𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚒𝚏 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚕𝚊𝚛𝚐𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢.), 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚑𝚊𝚒𝚛, 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜, 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚕, 𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚜𝚒𝚣𝚎 (?), 𝚊𝚋𝚜, 𝚜𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚊𝚒𝚛 𝚜𝚖𝚘𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚜𝚔𝚒𝚗, 𝚊𝚋𝚜, 𝚜𝚕𝚒𝚖 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚐𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚜 𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚞𝚛𝚎, 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚒-𝚍𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚗 𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛, 𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚜𝚖𝚘𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚜𝚘𝚏𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚙𝚜, 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚕𝚏 𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚒𝚎 (𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚌𝚑), 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚜 𝚋𝚛𝚊, 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚕𝚎𝚐𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜, 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚛𝚞𝚋𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚎𝚜, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚕𝚏 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚌 𝚜𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚠𝚍𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚛. </p><p> 𝙵𝚞𝚗 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚝: 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚒𝚜 𝚢𝚎𝚝</p><p>𝙾𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚒𝚗: 𝙽𝚎𝚙𝚑ion, 𝙷𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊 𝚃𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚕𝚘𝚛𝚍</p><p> -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>𝚃𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚝𝚢'𝚜 𝚠𝚎𝚊𝚙𝚘𝚗𝚜: </p><p> 𝚂𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚌 𝚜𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚠𝚍𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚛 </p><p>𝟸 𝙷𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚐𝚞𝚗 𝚘𝚛 𝚙𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚕</p><p> 𝙱𝚘𝚠 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚠 </p><p>𝙰𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚕 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎</p><p> 𝙳𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚗 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎</p><p> 𝚂𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚕 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚍𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚗 𝚋𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚒𝚕𝚜<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  </p><p>𝙴𝚟𝚒𝚎'𝚜 𝚠𝚎𝚊𝚙𝚘𝚗𝚜: </p><p> 𝚂𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚌 𝚜𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚠𝚍𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚛 </p><p>𝟸 𝙿𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚕</p><p> 𝚂𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚕 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚍𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚗 𝚋𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚒𝚕𝚜</p><p> 𝙳𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚗 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 </p><p>𝙰𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚕 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 </p><p>𝙱𝚘 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚏𝚏</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  </p><p>𝙵𝚞𝚗 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚝 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜: </p><p>𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚍𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚙𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚌 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗, 𝚗𝚘 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚒𝚗, 𝚊𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚗𝚘 𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚕𝚜, 𝚍𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚜, 𝚑𝚎𝚌𝚔 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝙶𝚘𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚍𝚘 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚛, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚒𝚝 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚏𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚘 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚝. 𝙸𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚢, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚝.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>ʙʟᴏᴏᴅʟɪɴᴇ:</p><p>ʟᴜᴄɪғᴇʀ(ᴀɴɢᴇʟ/ᴀʀᴄʜᴀɴɢᴇʟ) + ᴋᴇʟʟʏ (ʜᴜᴍᴀɴ)= ᴊᴀᴄᴋ ᴋʟɪɴᴇ- ᴡɪɴᴄʜᴇsᴛᴇʀ (ɴᴇᴘʜɪʟɪᴍ)</p><p>ʟɪʟɪᴛʜ (ᴅᴇᴍᴏɴ) + ʀᴇɴᴢ (ʜᴜᴍᴀɴ)= ʜᴀᴠᴇɴ ɴᴏʙʟᴇ (ᴄᴀᴍʙɪᴏɴ)</p><p>ᴊᴀᴄᴋ ᴋʟɪɴᴇ- ᴡɪɴᴄʜᴇsᴛᴇʀ (ɴᴇᴘʜɪʟɪᴍ) + ʜᴀᴠᴇɴ ɴᴏʙʟᴇ (ᴄᴀᴍʙɪᴏɴ)= ɢᴀʟᴀxɪᴀ ᴡɪɴᴄʜᴇsᴛᴇʀ (ɴᴇᴘʜɪᴏɴ)</p><p>ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴏᴄᴛᴏʀ (ᴛɪᴍᴇʟᴏʀᴅ) + ᴄʟᴀʀᴀ ᴏsᴡᴀʟᴅ (ʜᴜᴍᴀɴ)= ᴄʟᴀʀᴇɴᴄᴇ ᴏsᴡᴀʟᴅ</p><p>ᴄʟᴀʀᴇɴᴄᴇ ᴏsᴡᴀʟᴅ + ɢᴀʟᴀxɪᴀ ᴡɪɴᴄʜᴇsᴛᴇʀ (ɴᴇᴘʜɪᴏɴ)= ᴛʀɪɴɪᴛʏ ᴏᴘʜᴇʟɪᴀ ᴅᴇᴀɴɴᴀ ᴏsᴡᴀʟᴅ-ᴡɪɴᴄʜᴇsᴛᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ ᴇᴠᴇʟʏɴ "ᴇᴠɪᴇ" ʜᴀᴠᴇɴ sᴀᴍᴀɴᴛʜᴀ ᴏsᴡᴀʟᴅ-ᴡɪɴᴄʜᴇsᴛᴇʀ</p><p>Trinity and Evelyn are sisters, so their backstory is the same</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ℙ𝕣𝕠𝕝𝕠𝕘𝕦𝕖</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tʀɪɴɪᴛʏ ᴡᴀꜱ ғɪxɪɴɢ ᴜᴘ ᴛʜᴇ TARDIS ᴡʜɪʟᴇ ʜᴇʀ ꜱɪꜱᴛᴇʀ ᴡᴀꜱ ꜱɪᴛᴛɪɴɢ ᴏɴ ᴀ ᴄʜᴀɪʀ ʟɪꜱᴛᴇɴɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ʀᴏᴄᴋ ɴ ʀᴏʟʟ ᴍᴜꜱɪᴄ ᴀɴᴅ ᴅʀᴀᴡɪɴɢ ᴀ ꜱᴜɴꜱᴇᴛ ꜱᴄᴇɴᴇʀʏ ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴀ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜᴛ ᴏᴄᴄᴜʀʀᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʜᴇʀ.</p><p> Sʜᴇ ᴛᴏᴏᴋ ᴏғғ ᴏɴᴇ ᴏғ ʜᴇʀ ᴇᴀʀᴘᴏᴅꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀꜱᴋᴇᴅ, </p><p> "Hᴇʏ, ꜱɪꜱ?" </p><p>"Yᴇᴀʜ?" Tʀɪɴɪᴛʏ ʀᴇᴘʟɪᴇᴅ ʙᴀᴄᴋ</p><p> "Hᴀᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴍᴇᴛ ᴏᴜʀ ɢʀᴀɴᴅᴘᴀʀᴇɴᴛꜱ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ I ᴡᴀꜱ ʙᴏʀɴ?" </p><p> Tʀɪɴɪᴛʏ ᴡᴇɴᴛ ᴏᴜᴛ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ᴜɴᴅᴇʀ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴀɴᴇʟ, ᴡɪᴘɪɴɢ ʜᴇʀ ʜᴀɴᴅꜱ ᴏғғ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀ ᴛᴏᴡᴇʟ ᴀꜱ ꜱʜᴇ ʟᴏᴏᴋᴇᴅ ᴀᴛ ʜᴇʀ ꜱɪꜱᴛᴇʀ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜᴛғᴜʟ ʟᴏᴏᴋ. </p><p> "Nᴏ, I ʜᴀᴠᴇ ɴᴏᴛ. Bᴜᴛ ᴍʏ ɢᴜᴇꜱꜱ ɪꜱ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇʏ'ʀᴇ ᴀʟʀᴇᴀᴅʏ ɢᴏɴᴇ ꜱɪɴᴄᴇ ᴍᴏᴍ ᴅɪᴅɴ'ᴛ ᴘᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴏᴏʀᴅɪɴᴀᴛᴇꜱ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ TARDIS ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴡᴇ ᴇꜱᴄᴀᴘᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɴɪɢʜᴛ. Wʜʏ? Sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴡʀᴏɴɢ?"</p><p> "N-ɴᴏ, ɴᴏ, ɴᴏᴛʜɪɴɢ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ. Iᴛ'ꜱ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ. Iᴛ'ꜱ ʙᴇᴇɴ ᴀ ᴡʜɪʟᴇ ꜱɪɴᴄᴇ ᴡᴇ ᴛʀᴀᴠᴇʟᴇᴅ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴀꜱᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ᴡʜʏ ɴᴏᴛ? I ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴇᴇᴛ ᴏᴜʀ ɢʀᴀɴᴅᴘᴀʀᴇɴᴛꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ɢᴇᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴇᴍ."</p><p> "Aғᴛᴇʀ ᴏʀ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ᴏᴜʀ ᴘᴀʀᴇɴᴛꜱ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ʙᴏʀɴ? Aɴᴅ ᴀғᴛᴇʀ ᴏʀ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴍᴇᴛ?" </p><p>"ʙᴏᴛʜ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ" </p><p> "Hᴜʜ. Iғ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴇᴇᴛ ᴏᴜʀ ɢʀᴀɴᴅᴘᴀʀᴇɴᴛꜱ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴏᴜʀ ᴍᴏᴛʜᴇʀ'ꜱ ꜱɪᴅᴇ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴍᴇᴛ ᴛʜᴇɴ ɪᴛ'ꜱ ᴀ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ᴄʜᴀɴᴄᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴇ ᴍɪɢʜᴛ ᴍᴇᴇᴛ ᴏᴜʀ ɢʀᴇᴀᴛ ɢʀᴀɴᴅᴘᴀʀᴇɴᴛꜱ ᴀꜱ ᴡᴇʟʟ. Wᴇʟʟ, ᴍᴏʀᴇ ʟɪᴋᴇ, ᴜʜ, 4 ɢʀᴇᴀᴛ ɢʀᴀɴᴅғᴀᴛʜᴇʀꜱ, ᴍᴀɴʏ ɢʀᴇᴀᴛ ᴀᴜɴᴛꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ᴜɴᴄʟᴇꜱ, ᴀ 2ɴᴅ ɢʀᴀɴᴅғᴀᴛʜᴇʀ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴀ 2ɴᴅ ɢʀᴇᴀᴛ ᴀᴜɴᴛ. "</p><p> " Tʜᴇʏ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ꜱᴛɪʟʟ ᴀʟɪᴠᴇ???" Tʀɪɴɪᴛʏ ꜱɪɢʜᴇᴅ ɴᴏᴛ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴀɴɴᴏʏᴀɴᴄᴇ ᴏʀ ғʀᴜꜱᴛʀᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ʙᴜᴛ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇxʜᴀᴜꜱᴛɪᴏɴ ᴏғ ꜱᴀʏɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴇᴍᴇɴᴛ.</p><p> " ʏᴇꜱ, ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ꜱᴛɪʟʟ ᴀʟɪᴠᴇ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴛʜᴇɴ. Rᴇᴍᴇᴍʙᴇʀ Eᴠɪᴇ, Mᴏᴛʜᴇʀ, ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ꜱʜᴇ ᴄᴀᴍᴇ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴡᴀꜱ ʙᴇʏᴏɴᴅ ɴᴏʀᴍᴀʟ ᴀɴᴅ ꜱᴏ ᴡᴀꜱ ᴅᴀᴅ. Oᴜʀ ᴍᴏᴛʜᴇʀ'ꜱ ᴘᴀʀᴇɴᴛꜱ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ʙᴏᴛʜ Nᴇᴘʜɪʟɪᴍꜱ ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ᴀʀᴇ ᴘᴏᴡᴇʀғᴜʟ, ꜱᴏ ᴍᴜᴄʜ ꜱᴏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴀʀᴇ ᴀʟᴍᴏꜱᴛ ᴀꜱ ᴘᴏᴡᴇʀғᴜʟ ᴀꜱ Gᴏᴅ ʜɪᴍꜱᴇʟғ. Jᴀᴄᴋ Kʟɪɴᴇ-Wɪɴᴄʜᴇꜱᴛᴇʀ, ᴏᴜʀ ɢʀᴀɴᴅғᴀᴛʜᴇʀ, ᴡᴀꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴏɴ ᴏғ ᴀ ʜᴜᴍᴀɴ ᴀɴᴅ Lᴜᴄɪғᴇʀ ʜɪᴍꜱᴇʟғ, ᴀɴᴅ Hᴀᴠᴇɴ Nᴏʙʟᴇ, ᴏᴜʀ ɢʀᴀɴᴅᴍᴏᴛʜᴇʀ, ᴡᴀꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴀᴜɢʜᴛᴇʀ ᴏғ ᴀ ʜᴜᴍᴀɴ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀɴ ᴜɴᴋɴᴏᴡɴ ᴀʀᴄʜᴀɴɢᴇʟ. Tʜᴀᴛ'ꜱ ᴡʜʏ ᴡᴇ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴘᴏᴡᴇʀꜱ ғʀᴏᴍ ʙᴏᴛʜ ꜱɪᴅᴇꜱ, ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴇᴠɪʟꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴀɴɢᴇʟꜱ. " </p><p> " ᴛʜᴇɴ ᴡʜʏ ᴅᴏ ᴡᴇ ʜᴀᴠᴇ 3 ɢʀᴀɴᴅғᴀᴛʜᴇʀꜱ? " Eᴠᴇʟʏɴ ᴀꜱᴋᴇᴅ </p><p> " Tʜᴇ Wɪɴᴄʜᴇꜱᴛᴇʀꜱ, ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ᴡᴀꜱ Sᴀᴍ ᴀɴᴅ Dᴇᴀɴ, ᴀʀᴇ ʙᴏᴛʜ ʙᴏʏꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴄᴏɴꜱɪᴅᴇʀᴇᴅ Cᴀꜱᴛɪᴇʟ, ᴛʜᴇ ᴀɴɢᴇʟ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴏʀᴅ, ᴀɴᴅ Jᴀᴄᴋ, ᴏᴜʀ ɢʀᴀɴᴅғᴀᴛʜᴇʀ, ғᴀᴍɪʟʏ. Pʟᴜꜱ Jᴀᴄᴋ ᴄᴏɴꜱɪᴅᴇʀᴇᴅ Cᴀꜱᴛɪᴇʟ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴏғ ʜɪꜱ ғᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ᴛʜᴀɴ Lᴜᴄɪғᴇʀ ꜱɪɴᴄᴇ ʜᴇ ᴘʀᴏᴛᴇᴄᴛᴇᴅ ʜɪꜱ ᴍᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴡʜᴇɴ ꜱʜᴇ ᴡᴀꜱ ᴘʀᴇɢɴᴀɴᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʜɪᴍ. " </p><p> "Sᴏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴍᴇᴀɴꜱ..." </p><p>"ʏᴇꜱ, Gᴏᴅ ɪꜱ ᴏᴜʀ 2ɴᴅ ɢʀᴇᴀᴛ ɢʀᴀɴᴅғᴀᴛʜᴇʀ, ʟɪᴛᴇʀᴀʟʟʏ ᴀɴᴅ ʙɪᴏʟᴏɢɪᴄᴀʟʟʏ."</p><p> "Wᴀɪᴛ, ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴏᴜʀ ғᴀᴛʜᴇʀ'ꜱ ꜱɪᴅᴇ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ғᴀᴍɪʟʏ? Dᴏᴇꜱ Tʜᴇ Dᴏᴄᴛᴏʀ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀ ɴᴀᴍᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀ ʟᴀꜱᴛ ɴᴀᴍᴇ? Cᴀᴜꜱᴇ ɪɴ ᴏᴜʀ ғᴀᴍɪʟʏ ʜɪꜱᴛᴏʀʏ ᴛᴇxᴛʙᴏᴏᴋꜱ, ʜᴇ ᴡᴀꜱ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏꜱ ʀᴇғᴇʀʀᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴀꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴏᴄᴛᴏʀ." </p><p> "Yᴇꜱ, ʜᴇ ʜᴀꜱ ᴀ ɴᴀᴍᴇ, ʙᴜᴛ ɴᴏ ᴏɴᴇ ᴋɴᴏᴡꜱ ᴇxᴄᴇᴘᴛ ғᴏʀ Rɪᴠᴇʀ Sᴏɴɢꜱ, ʜɪꜱ ʀᴇᴀʟ ᴡɪғᴇ. Cᴀᴜꜱᴇ ɪғ ʜᴇ ᴅɪᴅ ᴛᴇʟʟ Cʟᴀʀᴀ, ᴏᴜʀ ɢʀᴀɴᴅᴍᴏᴛʜᴇʀ, ʜɪꜱ ɴᴀᴍᴇ, ᴏᴜʀ ʟᴀꜱᴛ ɴᴀᴍᴇ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ꜱᴛɪʟʟ ʙᴇ Oꜱᴡᴀʟᴅ ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜꜱᴇ I ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ Gᴀʟʟɪғʀᴇʏᴀɴꜱ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ʟᴀꜱᴛ ɴᴀᴍᴇꜱ."</p><p> "ʜᴍᴍ..." Eᴠᴇʟʏɴ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜᴛ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ғᴀᴍɪʟʏ ʜɪꜱᴛᴏʀʏ ғᴏʀ ᴀ ᴡʜɪʟᴇ. Wʜʏ ᴡᴀꜱ ɪᴛ ꜱᴏ ᴄᴏᴍᴘʟɪᴄᴀᴛᴇᴅ? Tʜᴇɴ ꜱʜᴇ ᴡᴀꜱ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴛᴏ ʀᴇᴀʟ ʟɪғᴇ ᴡʜᴇɴ ꜱʜᴇ ᴀꜱᴋᴇᴅ ʜᴇʀ ꜱɪꜱᴛᴇʀ, </p><p> "ꜱᴏ ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ᴏɴᴇ ғɪʀꜱᴛ?" </p><p> "... Hᴍᴍ... Hᴏᴡ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ Wɪɴᴄʜᴇꜱᴛᴇʀꜱ ғɪʀꜱᴛ?"</p><p> "Sᴜʀᴇ, ᴀ ɴɪᴄᴇ ʙʀᴇᴀᴋ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇ Dᴀʟᴇᴋꜱ ᴄʜᴀꜱɪɴɢ ᴜꜱ, ᴏʜ ᴀɴᴅ ɪᴛ ꜱʜᴏᴜʟᴅ ʙᴇ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ᴏᴜʀ ɢʀᴀɴᴅғᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ᴡᴀꜱ ʙᴏʀɴ!" </p><p> "ᴡʜʏ?"</p><p> "I ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ ʜᴜɴᴛ ғɪʀꜱᴛ." </p><p> Sʜᴇ ɢɪɢɢʟᴇᴅ ᴀᴛ ʜᴇʀ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ᴀɴɢᴇʟ ᴀꜱ ꜱʜᴇ ꜱᴇᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴏᴏʀᴅɪɴᴀᴛᴇꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ TARDIS ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛɪᴍᴇ.</p><p> "Aʟʟᴏɴꜱʏ!" </p><p> "Gᴇʀᴏɴɪᴍᴏ!"</p><p> Tʜᴇʏ ʙᴏᴛʜ ꜱʜᴏᴜᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏɢᴇᴛʜᴇʀ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇʏ ʟᴏᴏᴋᴇᴅ ᴀᴛ ᴇᴀᴄʜ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ ʟᴀᴜɢʜᴇᴅ ᴀꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴀʀᴅɪꜱ ᴡᴇɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ʟᴏᴄᴀᴛɪᴏɴ. </p><p> Tʜᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴡᴇɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴇᴇᴛ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ɢʀᴇᴀᴛ ɢʀᴀɴᴅᴘᴀʀᴇɴᴛꜱ. ᴀɴᴅ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴏɴᴛɪɴᴜᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴛᴏʀʏ, ʟᴇᴛ ᴍᴇ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ꜱᴀʏ, ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴛʀᴀᴠᴇʟ ɪꜱ ᴠᴇʀʏ ᴍᴇꜱꜱʏ.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝟙: 𝕎𝕚𝕟𝕔𝕙𝕖𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕣𝕤</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>_Previously on Legacies_</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aʟʟᴏɴꜱʏ!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Gᴇʀᴏɴɪᴍᴏ!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tʜᴇʏ ʙᴏᴛʜ ꜱʜᴏᴜᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏɢᴇᴛʜᴇʀ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇʏ ʟᴏᴏᴋᴇᴅ ᴀᴛ ᴇᴀᴄʜ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ ʟᴀᴜɢʜᴇᴅ ᴀꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴀʀᴅɪꜱ ᴡᴇɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ʟᴏᴄᴀᴛɪᴏɴ.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tʜᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴡᴇɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴇᴇᴛ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ɢʀᴇᴀᴛ ɢʀᴀɴᴅᴘᴀʀᴇɴᴛꜱ. ᴀɴᴅ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴏɴᴛɪɴᴜᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴛᴏʀʏ, ʟᴇᴛ ᴍᴇ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ꜱᴀʏ, ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴛʀᴀᴠᴇʟ ɪꜱ ᴠᴇʀʏ ᴍᴇꜱꜱʏ.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_Present_</em>
</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Tʜᴇ TARDIS ʟᴀɴᴅᴇᴅ ɪɴ ᴀɴ ᴀʟʟᴇʏᴡᴀʏ. Tʜᴇ ꜱɪꜱᴛᴇʀꜱ ᴡᴇɴᴛ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ TARDIS ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ɪᴛ ꜱʜʀᴀɴᴋ ᴀɴᴅ Tʀɪɴɪᴛʏ ᴀᴛᴛᴀᴄʜɪɴɢ ɪᴛ ᴛᴏ ʜᴇʀ ʙʀᴀᴄᴇʟᴇᴛ.</p><p> "Dᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴛʜɪɴɢ?" Tʀɪɴɪᴛʏ ᴀꜱᴋᴇᴅ ʜᴇʀ ꜱɪꜱᴛᴇʀ </p><p> "Yᴇꜱ, I ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴛʜɪɴɢ ɪɴ ᴍʏ ʙᴀᴄᴋᴘᴀᴄᴋ," Eᴠɪᴇ ʀᴇᴘʟɪᴇᴅ, </p><p>"Yᴏᴜ?" Tʀɪɴɪᴛʏ ɴᴏᴅᴅᴇᴅ ɪɴ ʀᴇꜱᴘᴏɴꜱᴇ.</p><p> Tʜᴇʏ ꜱᴛᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴡᴀʟᴋ ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ, ᴛʀʏɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ғɪɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ʙʟᴀᴄᴋ 1967 Cʜᴇᴠʏ ɪᴍᴘᴀʟᴀ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴅɪᴅ, ɪᴛ ᴡᴀꜱ ᴘᴀʀᴋᴇᴅ ɪɴ ғʀᴏɴᴛ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴏᴛᴇʟ. </p><p> "Wʜᴇɴ ᴄᴀɴ I ᴅʀɪᴠᴇ ᴛʜᴇ Tᴀʀᴅɪꜱ?" Eᴠɪᴇ ᴀꜱᴋꜱ</p><p> "Wʜᴇɴ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ᴄᴀᴘᴀʙʟᴇ ᴏғ, ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴇᴀɴᴛɪᴍᴇ, ʀᴇᴀᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴀɴᴜᴀʟ," Tʀɪɴɪᴛʏ ʀᴇᴘʟɪᴇᴅ</p><p> "Oᴋᴀʏ," Eᴠɪᴇ ʀᴇᴘʟɪᴇᴅ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ᴋɴᴏᴄᴋɪɴɢ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴏᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴀᴛ Sᴀᴍ ᴀɴᴅ Dᴇᴀɴ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ʙᴏᴛʜ ꜱᴛᴀʏɪɴɢ. Tʜᴇ ᴅᴏᴏʀ ᴏᴘᴇɴᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʀᴇᴠᴇᴀʟ Dᴇᴀɴ. "</p><p>Hᴇʟʟᴏ, ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴀɴᴛ?" </p><p> "A ʙɪᴛ ʀᴜᴅᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴀ ꜱᴛʀᴀɴɢᴇʀ ᴡʜᴏ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ᴋɴᴏᴄᴋᴇᴅ. Aɴʏᴡᴀʏꜱ, ᴍʏ ɴᴀᴍᴇ ɪꜱ Tʀɪɴɪᴛʏ, ᴛʜɪꜱ ɪꜱ ᴍʏ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ꜱɪꜱᴛᴇʀ, Eᴠᴇʟʏɴ ᴀɴᴅ ᴡᴇ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ʜᴜɴᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜ."</p><p> Dᴇᴀɴ ɴᴀʀʀᴏᴡᴇᴅ ʜɪꜱ ᴇʏᴇꜱ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴡᴏ ɢɪʀʟꜱ, ᴛʜᴇɴ ʜᴇ ʟᴇᴛ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ʙᴏᴛʜ ɪɴ.</p><p> "Cʜʀɪꜱᴛᴏ" Dᴇᴀɴ ᴍᴜᴛᴛᴇʀᴇᴅ ᴛᴏᴡᴀʀᴅꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱɪꜱᴛᴇʀꜱ. </p><p> "Wᴇ'ʀᴇ ɴᴏᴛ ᴅᴇᴍᴏɴꜱ ᴇɪᴛʜᴇʀ, ʏᴏᴜ ᴅᴏ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʀɪɢʜᴛ?" </p><p> Sᴀᴍ ʟᴏᴏᴋᴇᴅ ᴜᴘ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱɪꜱᴛᴇʀꜱ. "Dᴇᴀɴ, ᴡʜᴏ ᴀʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇʏ? "</p><p>" Tʜᴇʏ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ʜᴜɴᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴜꜱ. " </p><p> " Wᴇ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇxᴘᴇʀɪᴇɴᴄᴇ, ꜱᴏ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴡᴏʀʀʏ ɪғ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ'ʟʟ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴘʀᴏᴛᴇᴄᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴏᴛʜ ᴏғ ᴜꜱ," Eᴠɪᴇ ꜱᴀɪᴅ.</p><p> "Hᴏᴡ ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴇ ᴀʀᴇ ʙᴏᴛʜ ʜᴜɴᴛᴇʀꜱ?" Sᴀᴍ ᴀꜱᴋᴇᴅ Tʀɪɴɪᴛʏ.</p><p> "Fɪɢᴜʀᴇꜱ."</p><p>"ᴡᴇʟʟ, I'ᴍ Sᴀᴍ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴀᴛ'ꜱ Dᴇᴀɴ-"</p><p> "Wɪɴᴄʜᴇꜱᴛᴇʀꜱ," Eᴠɪᴇ ꜱᴀɪᴅ </p><p> "Yᴏᴜ ʜᴇᴀʀᴅ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴜꜱ? Fʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴏᴏᴋꜱ?" Dᴇᴀɴ ᴀꜱᴋᴇᴅ ᴡʜɪʟᴇ ᴛʜɪɴᴋɪɴɢ 'I'ᴍ ɢᴏɴɴᴀ ᴋɪʟʟ Cʜᴜᴄᴋ.'</p><p> "Bᴏᴏᴋꜱ? Wʜᴀᴛ ʙᴏᴏᴋꜱ? Wᴇ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜꜱᴇ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴀɴᴄᴇꜱᴛᴏʀꜱ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴏɴᴄᴇ ᴄᴏɴꜱɪᴅᴇʀᴇᴅ ғᴀᴍɪʟʏ ɪɴ ᴏᴜʀꜱ." Tʀɪɴɪᴛʏ ʜᴀʟғ ʟɪᴇᴅ</p><p> "Wʜᴀᴛ'ꜱ ʏᴏᴜʀ ғᴜʟʟ ɴᴀᴍᴇ? Bᴏᴛʜ ᴏғ ʏᴏᴜ?" Dᴇᴀɴ ᴀꜱᴋᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱɪꜱᴛᴇʀꜱ. </p><p> "Mʏ ɴᴀᴍᴇ ɪꜱ Tʀɪɴɪᴛʏ Oᴘʜᴇʟɪᴀ Oꜱᴡᴀʟᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜɪꜱ ɪꜱ ᴍʏ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ꜱɪꜱᴛᴇʀ,"</p><p> "Nᴀᴍᴇꜱ Eᴠᴇʟʏɴ Hᴀᴠᴇɴ Oꜱᴡᴀʟᴅ, ʙᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴ ᴄᴀʟʟ ᴍᴇ "Eᴠɪᴇ". "</p><p> " Hᴏᴡ ᴀʀᴇ ᴏʟᴅ ʏᴏᴜ? " Sᴀᴍ ᴀꜱᴋᴇᴅ </p><p> " I'ᴍ 18, ꜱʜᴇ'ꜱ 14," Tʀɪɴɪᴛʏ ᴀɴꜱᴡᴇʀᴇᴅ.</p><p> " Rᴇᴀʟʟʏ? Yᴏᴜ ɢᴜʏꜱ ʟᴏᴏᴋ 21 ᴀɴᴅ 18." Dᴇᴀɴ ꜱᴀɪᴅ ᴡɪᴛʜ ꜱᴜʀᴘʀɪꜱᴇ ᴏɴ ʜɪꜱ ғᴀᴄᴇ.</p><p> " Oᴜʀ ғᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ᴡᴀꜱ ᴛᴀʟʟ," Eᴠɪᴇ ꜱᴀɪᴅ ᴀꜱ ꜱʜᴇ ʟᴏᴏᴋᴇᴅ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ɢʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ʀᴇᴍᴇᴍʙᴇʀɪɴɢ ʜɪꜱ ꜱᴍɪʟɪɴɢ ғᴀᴄᴇ ᴏɴ ᴏɴᴇ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘɪᴄᴛᴜʀᴇ ᴀʟʙᴜᴍꜱ ᴄᴏɴꜱɪᴅᴇʀɪɴɢ ʜᴇ ᴅɪᴇᴅ ᴡʜᴇɴ ꜱʜᴇ ᴡᴀꜱ ᴀ ʙᴀʙʏ. </p><p> "Eᴠɪᴇ," Tʀɪɴɪᴛʏ ꜱᴀɪᴅ ᴀꜱ ꜱʜᴇ ᴘʟᴀᴄᴇᴅ ʜᴇʀ ʜᴀɴᴅ ᴏɴ ʜᴇʀ ꜱʜᴏᴜʟᴅᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ ꜱᴍɪʟᴇᴅ ᴀᴛ ʜᴇʀ. </p><p> Eᴠɪᴇ ʟᴏᴏᴋᴇᴅ ᴀᴛ ʜᴇʀ ꜱɪꜱᴛᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ ꜱᴀᴅʟʏ ꜱᴍɪʟᴇᴅ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇʏ ʟᴏᴏᴋ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ Wɪɴᴄʜᴇꜱᴛᴇʀꜱ. </p><p> "Sᴏ ᴄᴀɴ ᴡᴇ?" Tʀɪɴɪᴛʏ ᴀꜱᴋᴇᴅ ʙᴏᴛʜ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇᴍ. </p><p> Tʜᴇʏ ʙᴏᴛʜ ɴᴏᴅᴅᴇᴅ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ Sᴀᴍ ᴀꜱᴋᴇᴅ ʙᴏᴛʜ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇᴍ. </p><p> "Aʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴜʏꜱ ʀᴇᴀᴅʏ ᴛᴏ ɢᴏ?" Tʜᴇ ꜱɪꜱᴛᴇʀꜱ ɴᴏᴅᴅᴇᴅ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴡᴇɴᴛ ᴏᴜᴛꜱɪᴅᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴡᴀɪᴛ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ Wɪɴᴄʜᴇꜱᴛᴇʀꜱ ᴛᴏ ᴘᴀᴄᴋ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ꜱᴛᴜғғ. </p><p> ----------------------------------------------------------- </p><p> Eᴠɪᴇ ᴡᴀꜱ ʟɪꜱᴛᴇɴɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ꜱᴀᴅ ᴍᴜꜱɪᴄ ɪɴ ʜᴇʀ ᴇᴀʀᴘᴏᴅꜱ ᴡʜɪʟᴇ ꜱʜᴇ ᴡᴀꜱ ʟᴀʏɪɴɢ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ᴏɴ ʜᴇʀ ꜱɪꜱᴛᴇʀ'ꜱ ʟᴀᴘ ꜱʟᴇᴇᴘɪɴɢ. Dᴇᴀɴ ᴡᴀꜱ ᴘʟᴀʏɪɴɢ ʀᴏᴄᴋ ɴ ʀᴏʟʟ ᴡʜɪʟᴇ ᴅʀɪᴠɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ɪᴍᴘᴀʟᴀ ᴀɴᴅ Sᴀᴍ ᴡᴀꜱ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ᴡᴀᴛᴄʜɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴏᴀᴅ. Tʀɪɴɪᴛʏ ᴡᴀꜱ ᴀꜱʟᴇᴇᴘ ᴀꜱ ᴡᴇʟʟ, ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍɪɴɢ ꜱᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ. </p><p> ~Dʀᴇᴀᴍ~ </p><p> "Sᴏ, ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴀʀᴇ ᴡᴇ ɢᴏɴɴᴀ ᴛᴇʟʟ ᴛʜᴇᴍ, ꜱɪꜱ?" </p><p> "Aʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴡʜᴀᴛ, Eᴠɪᴇ? Aʙᴏᴜᴛ ʜᴏᴡ ᴡᴇ ᴀʀᴇ ʙᴏᴛʜ ɴᴏᴛ ʜᴜᴍᴀɴ, ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴇ ᴀʀᴇ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ғᴜᴛᴜʀᴇ, ᴀɴᴅ ꜱᴏᴍᴇᴡʜᴀᴛ ʀᴇʟᴀᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇᴍ? Aʙᴏᴜᴛ ʜᴏᴡ ᴏᴜʀ ɢʀᴀɴᴅᴘᴀʀᴇɴᴛꜱ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ʙᴏᴛʜ Nᴇᴘʜɪʟɪᴍ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴏɴᴇ ɪꜱ ᴀɴ ᴀʟɪᴇɴ? Hᴏᴡ ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ɢᴏ ᴅᴏᴡɴ? Wᴀʟᴋɪɴɢ ᴜᴘ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ꜱᴀʏɪɴɢ, " Hɪ! Wᴇ'ʀᴇ ʙᴏᴛʜ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ғᴜᴛᴜʀᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴡᴇ ᴀʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴏꜱᴛ ᴘᴏᴡᴇʀғᴜʟ ʙᴇɪɴɢꜱ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴜɴɪᴠᴇʀꜱᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʜᴀꜱ ᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴇxɪꜱᴛᴇᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ᴡᴇ ᴀʀᴇ ɴᴏᴛ ғᴜʟʟʏ ʜᴜᴍᴀɴ?!?" "</p><p> " I ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴍᴇᴀɴ. Bᴜᴛ ɪᴛ'ꜱ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ, ꜱᴏ ʜᴀʀᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴋᴇᴇᴘ ɪᴛ ᴀ ꜱᴇᴄʀᴇᴛ ᴀɴʏᴍᴏʀᴇ. "</p><p> " Eᴠɪᴇ, ɪᴛ'ꜱ ʜᴀꜱɴ'ᴛ ʙᴇᴇɴ ᴀ ᴅᴀʏ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ᴀɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴛᴇʟʟ ᴛʜᴇᴍ? Nᴏ, ɴᴏᴛ ɴᴏᴡ, ʀɪɢʜᴛ ɴᴏᴡ ᴡᴇ ᴍᴜꜱᴛ ᴇᴀʀɴ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴛʀᴜꜱᴛ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇɴ ᴀғᴛᴇʀ ᴀ ᴡʜɪʟᴇ, ᴡᴇ ᴄᴀɴ ᴛʜᴇɴ ᴛᴇʟʟ ᴛʜᴇᴍ." </p><p> "I ʜᴏᴘᴇ ɪᴛ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ꜱᴏᴏɴ." </p><p> "I ʜᴏᴘᴇ ꜱᴏ ᴛᴏᴏ, ᴅᴇᴀʀ ꜱɪꜱᴛᴇʀ." </p><p> ~Eɴᴅ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ Dʀᴇᴀᴍ~ </p><p> Sʜᴇ ᴡᴏᴋᴇ ᴜᴘ ғʀᴏᴍ ʜᴇʀ 'ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍ', ꜱʜᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴇʀ ꜱɪꜱᴛᴇʀ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏꜱ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀ ᴛᴇʟᴇᴘᴀᴛʜɪᴄ ᴄᴏɴɴᴇᴄᴛɪᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴄᴀɴ ʙᴏᴛʜ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ʜᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴀʀᴇ ʙᴏᴛʜ ᴅᴏɪɴɢ ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴀʀᴇ ᴀᴘᴀʀᴛ ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ᴡᴀꜱ ᴠᴇʀʏ ʀᴀʀᴇ.</p><p> Iᴛ ᴡᴀꜱ ᴏɴʟʏ 2 ᴛɪᴍᴇꜱ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ꜱᴇᴘᴀʀᴀᴛᴇᴅ, ᴏɴᴇ ᴡᴀꜱ ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇʏ ʙᴏᴛʜ ᴡᴇɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ꜱᴄʜᴏᴏʟ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴡᴀꜱ ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ʙᴏᴛʜ ᴄᴀᴘᴛᴜʀᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴛʜᴇ Dᴀʟᴇᴋꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴘʟᴀᴄᴇᴅ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴄᴇʟʟꜱ ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴠᴇʀʏ ғᴀʀ ᴀᴘᴀʀᴛ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴇᴀᴄʜ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ. </p><p>Bᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴅɪᴅ ᴍᴀɴᴀɢᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴇꜱᴄᴀᴘᴇ.</p><p> Sᴇᴇ, ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱɪꜱᴛᴇʀꜱ ᴀʀᴇ ᴀᴘᴀʀᴛ, ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴀʀᴇ ᴀʟᴍᴏꜱᴛ ᴀꜱ ꜱᴛʀᴏɴɢ ᴀꜱ Gᴏᴅ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴀʀᴇ ᴛᴏɢᴇᴛʜᴇʀ? </p><p>Tʜᴇʏ ᴀʀᴇ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ꜱᴛʀᴏɴɢᴇꜱᴛ, ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴘᴏᴡᴇʀғᴜʟ ᴛʜᴀɴ Gᴏᴅ ʜɪᴍꜱᴇʟғ, ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴀʀᴇ ɪɴᴠɪɴᴄɪʙʟᴇ- </p><p> 'ʏᴇᴀʜ, I ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀꜱ ɢᴇᴛ ɪᴛ, ᴀᴜᴛʜᴏʀ, ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ɢᴇᴛ ᴏɴ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴛᴏʀʏ'</p><p> Aʟʀɪɢʜᴛ ғɪɴᴇ, ᴡʜᴀᴛᴇᴠᴇʀ ʏᴏᴜ ꜱᴀʏ Tʀɪɴɪᴛʏ.</p><p> Aɴʏᴡᴀʏꜱ, ᴡʜᴇɴ Tʀɪɴɪᴛʏ ᴡᴏᴋᴇ ᴜᴘ, Sᴀᴍ ᴀꜱᴋᴇᴅ ʜᴇʀ, </p><p> "Sᴏ ᴡʜᴀᴛ'ꜱ ʏᴏᴜʀ ꜱᴛᴏʀʏ?" </p><p> "Sᴏʀʀʏ, ᴡʜᴀᴛ?" Sʜᴇ ʀᴇᴘʟɪᴇᴅ </p><p> "Hᴏᴡ ᴅɪᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴇᴛ ɪɴᴛᴏ ʜᴜɴᴛɪɴɢ?"</p><p> "... Iᴛ ᴡᴀꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ғᴀᴍɪʟʏ ʙᴜꜱɪɴᴇꜱꜱ, ᴏᴜʀ ɢʀᴀɴᴅғᴀᴛʜᴇʀ, ᴡʜᴇɴ ʜᴇ ᴡᴀꜱ ʏᴏᴜɴɢ, ʜᴇ ᴡᴀꜱ ᴀᴄᴄᴇᴘᴛᴇᴅ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴏɴᴇ ʜᴜɴᴛɪɴɢ ғᴀᴍɪʟʏ, ᴀᴛ ғɪʀꜱᴛ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴅɪᴅɴ'ᴛ ɢᴇᴛ ᴀʟᴏɴɢ. Bᴜᴛ ᴀꜱ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇꜱ, ʜᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ʜɪꜱ 'ғᴀᴛʜᴇʀ' ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴀᴄᴄᴇᴘᴛᴇᴅ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ғᴀᴍɪʟʏ, ᴀꜱ ᴡᴇʟʟ ᴀꜱ ᴅᴏɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ғᴀᴍɪʟʏ ʙᴜꜱɪɴᴇꜱꜱ, ʜᴜɴᴛɪɴɢ ꜱᴜᴘᴇʀɴᴀᴛᴜʀᴀʟ ᴡᴀꜱ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴀᴛ'ꜱ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ɪᴛ. "</p><p> " Dɪᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴍᴇᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ғᴀᴍɪʟʏ? " </p><p> " Nᴏ, ᴡᴇ ᴅɪᴅ ɴᴏᴛ. Bᴜᴛ I ʜᴏᴘᴇ ꜱᴏᴍᴇᴅᴀʏ ꜱɪɴᴄᴇ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴍɪɢʜᴛ ʙᴇ ᴏᴜʀ ᴏɴʟʏ ғᴀᴍɪʟʏ ʏᴇᴛ. " Tʀɪɴɪᴛʏ ꜱᴀɪᴅ ʟʏɪɴɢ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ʙʀᴏᴛʜᴇʀꜱ ᴅɪᴅɴ'ᴛ ɴᴏᴛɪᴄᴇ</p><p> " Wʜᴀᴛ ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴘᴀʀᴇɴᴛꜱ? " Dᴇᴀɴ ᴀꜱᴋᴇᴅ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ɢᴇᴛᴛɪɴɢ ꜱʟᴀᴘᴘᴇᴅ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱʜᴏᴜʟᴅᴇʀ ʙʏ Sᴀᴍ. </p><p> " Dᴜᴅᴇ! "</p><p> " Wʜᴀᴛ? Jᴜꜱᴛ ᴀꜱᴋɪɴɢ"</p><p> "Nᴏ, ɪᴛ'ꜱ ғɪɴᴇ, Sᴀᴍ. Tʜᴇʏ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ʙᴏᴛʜ ᴋɪʟʟᴇᴅ, ғᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ᴅɪᴇᴅ ᴘʀᴏᴛᴇᴄᴛɪɴɢ ᴜꜱ ᴡʜɪʟᴇ ᴍᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ʜɪᴅ ᴜꜱ ᴀᴡᴀʏ ᴀɴᴅ ᴡᴇɴᴛ ᴀᴡᴀʏ ᴛᴏ ғɪɢʜᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ ғᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ ᴅɪᴇᴅ ᴀꜱ ᴡᴇʟʟ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴀᴛᴛʟᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴍʏ ғᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ғᴏᴜɢʜᴛ, ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴏᴜꜱᴇ ᴡᴀꜱ ᴄᴀᴜɢʜᴛ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ғɪʀᴇ ᴀꜱ ᴡᴇʟʟ. Tʜᴇʏ ʙᴏᴛʜ ᴅɪᴇᴅ ᴡʜᴇɴ I ᴡᴀꜱ 4, ꜱᴏ Eᴠɪᴇ ʜᴇʀᴇ ᴅɪᴅɴ'ᴛ ɢᴇᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴇᴇᴛ ᴏᴜʀ ᴘᴀʀᴇɴᴛꜱ ᴏʀ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀɴʏ ғᴜɴ ᴍᴇᴍᴏʀɪᴇꜱ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ᴡʜɪʟᴇ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ʙᴏᴛʜ ᴀʟɪᴠᴇ. Iᴛ ᴡᴀꜱ ᴜᴘ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ʀᴀɪꜱᴇ, ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴄᴀʀᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴘʀᴏᴛᴇᴄᴛ Eᴠɪᴇ, ᴛʀʏɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ɢᴇᴛ ʜᴇʀ ᴛᴏ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀᴛ ʟᴇᴀꜱᴛ ᴀ ɴᴏʀᴍᴀʟ ʟɪғᴇ, I ʜᴀᴅ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ, ɴᴏᴛ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ᴀ ꜱɪꜱᴛᴇʀ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴀꜱ ᴡᴇʟʟ ᴀꜱ ᴀ ᴍᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ ғᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴀ ᴠᴇʀʏ ʏᴏᴜɴɢ ᴀɢᴇ. Bᴜᴛ ᴡʜᴇɴ ꜱʜᴇ ᴡᴀꜱ 8, ꜱʜᴇ ᴡᴀɴᴛꜱ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴛᴏ ʜᴜɴᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀᴅᴠᴇɴᴛᴜʀᴇꜱ ꜱᴏ ᴏғғ ᴡᴇ ɢᴏ. 6 ʏᴇᴀʀꜱ ʟᴀᴛᴇʀ, ᴡᴇ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ʜᴏᴡ ᴛᴏ ᴋɪʟʟ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏ ꜱɪɴɢʟᴇ ᴍᴏɴꜱᴛᴇʀ. " ꜱʜᴇ ꜱᴀɪᴅ ꜱᴀᴅʟʏ, ꜱᴜᴅᴅᴇɴʟʏ ʀᴇᴍᴇᴍʙᴇʀɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ɴɪɢʜᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴘᴀʀᴇɴᴛꜱ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ʙᴏᴛʜ ᴋɪʟʟᴇᴅ.</p><p>  Aғᴛᴇʀ ꜱʜᴇ ꜱᴀɪᴅ ᴛʜᴀᴛ, ᴛʜᴇ ᴀᴛᴍᴏꜱᴘʜᴇʀᴇ ᴡᴇɴᴛ ᴠᴇʀʏ ᴛᴇɴꜱᴇ.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝟚: 𝔹𝕠𝕓𝕓𝕪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>_Previously on Legacies_</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nᴏ, ɪᴛ'ꜱ ғɪɴᴇ, Sᴀᴍ. Tʜᴇʏ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ʙᴏᴛʜ ᴋɪʟʟᴇᴅ, ғᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ᴅɪᴇᴅ ᴘʀᴏᴛᴇᴄᴛɪɴɢ ᴜꜱ ᴡʜɪʟᴇ ᴍᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ʜɪᴅ ᴜꜱ ᴀᴡᴀʏ ᴀɴᴅ ᴡᴇɴᴛ ᴀᴡᴀʏ ᴛᴏ ғɪɢʜᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ ғᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ ᴅɪᴇᴅ ᴀꜱ ᴡᴇʟʟ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴀᴛᴛʟᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴍʏ ғᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ғᴏᴜɢʜᴛ, ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴏᴜꜱᴇ ᴡᴀꜱ ᴄᴀᴜɢʜᴛ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ғɪʀᴇ ᴀꜱ ᴡᴇʟʟ. Tʜᴇʏ ʙᴏᴛʜ ᴅɪᴇᴅ ᴡʜᴇɴ I ᴡᴀꜱ 4, ꜱᴏ Eᴠɪᴇ ʜᴇʀᴇ ᴅɪᴅɴ'ᴛ ɢᴇᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴇᴇᴛ ᴏᴜʀ ᴘᴀʀᴇɴᴛꜱ ᴏʀ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀɴʏ ғᴜɴ ᴍᴇᴍᴏʀɪᴇꜱ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ᴡʜɪʟᴇ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ʙᴏᴛʜ ᴀʟɪᴠᴇ. Iᴛ ᴡᴀꜱ ᴜᴘ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ʀᴀɪꜱᴇ, ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴄᴀʀᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴘʀᴏᴛᴇᴄᴛ Eᴠɪᴇ, ᴛʀʏɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ɢᴇᴛ ʜᴇʀ ᴛᴏ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀᴛ ʟᴇᴀꜱᴛ ᴀ ɴᴏʀᴍᴀʟ ʟɪғᴇ, I ʜᴀᴅ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ, ɴᴏᴛ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ᴀ ꜱɪꜱᴛᴇʀ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴀꜱ ᴡᴇʟʟ ᴀꜱ ᴀ ᴍᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ ғᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴀ ᴠᴇʀʏ ʏᴏᴜɴɢ ᴀɢᴇ. Bᴜᴛ ᴡʜᴇɴ ꜱʜᴇ ᴡᴀꜱ 8, ꜱʜᴇ ᴡᴀɴᴛꜱ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴛᴏ ʜᴜɴᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀᴅᴠᴇɴᴛᴜʀᴇꜱ ꜱᴏ ᴏғғ ᴡᴇ ɢᴏ. 6 ʏᴇᴀʀꜱ ʟᴀᴛᴇʀ, ᴡᴇ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ʜᴏᴡ ᴛᴏ ᴋɪʟʟ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏ ꜱɪɴɢʟᴇ ᴍᴏɴꜱᴛᴇʀ. " ꜱʜᴇ ꜱᴀɪᴅ ꜱᴀᴅʟʏ, ꜱᴜᴅᴅᴇɴʟʏ ʀᴇᴍᴇᴍʙᴇʀɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ɴɪɢʜᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴘᴀʀᴇɴᴛꜱ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ʙᴏᴛʜ ᴋɪʟʟᴇᴅ.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aғᴛᴇʀ ꜱʜᴇ ꜱᴀɪᴅ ᴛʜᴀᴛ, ᴛʜᴇ ᴀᴛᴍᴏꜱᴘʜᴇʀᴇ ᴡᴇɴᴛ ᴠᴇʀʏ ᴛᴇɴꜱᴇ.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_Present_</em>
</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>They traveled from Ohio to South Dakota. It was a very long drive. Only stopping to eat some food or use the restroom.</p><p>They had arrived at <b>Bobby</b>'s house,<br/>Dean pulled up before the 4 of them exited the impala.</p><p>"So, where are we?" Evie asked<br/>"We're at Bobby's, another hunter and our friend," Dean said. <br/>Trinity grabbed her and Evie's backpack as the 4 of them went into the house and let me tell you. </p><p>This almost triggered Trinity's urgency to clean the whole damn house in 10 seconds. The house was messy, books and liquors were everywhere.</p><p>'Trinity, don't try to clean right now. Remember, this is not our friend's or our house so calm down'  Eveyln reminded her because the urgencies of Trinity's cleaning alarm going off like "CLEAN! CLEAN! CLEAN!"</p><p>'Trying so hard, Evelyn.' Trinity said in her mind as she bit her lip</p><p>Trinity took a deep breath then she calms down as Bobby came into the living room.</p><p>"Hey, there- whose kids did you two idjits pick up now?" Bobby asked as he saw both sisters.</p><p>The sisters narrowed their eyes at Bobby.</p><p>"No, they did not pick us up from anyone. We went with them. We both want to hunt with you a lot. One of the best hunters in the world." Evie said to Bobby as she crossed her arms.</p><p>"Well flattery will get you nowhere, the name's Bobby," Bobby said as he nodded to the sisters.</p><p>"I'm Trinity, this is Evie, my little sister," Trinity said as she gestured to Evelyn while Evelyn waved</p><p>"How do we know that you aren't demons?" Bobby asked the sisters, furrowing his eyebrows at them.</p><p>"We already tested it," Dean told Bobby reassuringly.</p><p>"Shapeshifters? Werewolves?" Bobby asked them cautiously </p><p>"Both of our necklaces are silver," Trinity said, just to calm Bobby.</p><p>"What necklace?" Dean asked curiously</p><p>Trinity took off her necklace and showed him her half broken-hearted angel-winged devil horned necklace, then she put it back on again.</p><p>"Where's the other half?" Sam asks</p><p>Evie showed the other half then Sam nodded.</p><p>"Anyways, the night is young. You three can go to sleep. Trinity and I will just find another case and research about it." Evie said as she grabbed her bag from Trinity.</p><p>'I don't think ghosts can even sleep.'</p><p>'Shut up, Trinity.'</p><p>"You sure?" Dean asked</p><p>"Yes, we are both sure. Now go to your rooms and do whatever you want or something" Trinity replied as she puts down her backpack and gets out 4 books and a laptop from it.</p><p>A Book of Mythology and Legends<br/>Book of spells, curses, cures, and chants<br/>The Book of every language ever existed. <br/>And the book of every historical record from all across the world.</p><p>Evelyn picked up the laptop and logged in, she started searching for a new case while Trinity started searching a new language to learn.</p><p>Dean, Sam, and Bobby are just watching the sisters dumbfounded. <br/>Then they both went to bed.</p><p>After the boys went to bed, Evelyn found a new case and it was near the abounded warehouse which was just a 20-minute walk from here.</p><p>Evelyn said, "Sis, just found a case" </p><p>"What's it about?"  Trinity asked as she continued reading the book</p><p>"People being killed near the warehouse, their only remains were only the victim's heads in a scared and shocked face with no pupils in their eyes, like all white. Officials say it might be a bear but looking at the pictures, no bear would do that" Evie said with a thought in her head 'fucking idiots' as she mentally facepalmed.</p><p>Trinity sighed with annoyance, 'What's up with humans and bears?'</p><p>"They're idiots. Where is it?" <br/>Trinity asked her as she looked at her sister</p><p>"Like a 20-minute walk from here and... There's like some kind of poison on their tongue" <br/>Evie replied with a disgusted look on her face</p><p>"Poison?" Trinity asked thoughtfully<br/>"Yeah," Evelyn replied as she examined the pictures<br/>"Huh." Trinity thought for a while, trying to get a conclusion</p><p>"...Can I see the pictures?" Trinity asked<br/>"Yeah, sure," Evelyn said</p><p>Trinity put the book down and went behind her sister who was Indian sitting on the couch with the laptop on her lap. It revealed the woman's head. She looked closely and tried to deduct it.</p><p>"It's either that zygons went to earth and killed the witness or something, maybe wendigos, but then that wouldn't explain the poison." Trinity examined the pictures.</p><p>"Impossible, sister. It isn't zygons, but wendigos? Maybe." Evelyn said as she looks at her sister</p><p>"If we are not sure of what it could be, we should investigate it, after breakfast." Trinity decided as she looks at the picture once more</p><p>"Okay," Evie said, then she added,<br/>"What are you gonna cook anyways? For breakfast?"</p><p>"Something that might blow up,"  Trinity said with a smirk on her face which Evie to grin, cause she knows it's gonna be good because anything that Trinity cooks, is always delicioso.</p><p> They both stand up and went to clean up the whole house without waking up the boys, so they were both up until midnight.</p><p>Evelyn slept on the couch and Trinity slept on the floor.</p><p>~The Next Morning~</p><p>Trinity woke up before the boys and Evelyn and went to the kitchen. <br/>She checked the fridge and saw some decent ingredients that she can use, so she grabbed those. She checked the drawers and the cabinets and grabbed some frying pans, a casserole, knives, a chopping board, a big pot, and much more cooking equipment.</p><p>After she had everything she needed, she then started to cook Fried chicken, gravy, Buffalo wings, caesar salad, rice, French toast, pancakes, homemade coffee, bacon, and fried eggs. She also made a glass of milk for Evelyn.</p><p>She then went upstairs, and knocked on Sam and Dean's door but when no one answered. She just went in and saw the boys still asleep.</p><p>She woke Dean first gently and caringly as a mother would.</p><p>"Dean... Dean... You need to wake up, it's time for breakfast, dearie." then Dean opened his eyes to see Trinity smiling at him caringly(?) (is that even a word?)</p><p>"Wake up sleepy head, breakfast is already done. But first wash up, okay?" Trinity said to Dean as he groggily sat up</p><p>Dean then gets up from the bed and then went to the bathroom.</p><p>"Sam, you should wake up as well. Food's ready. Wash up first." <br/>Trinity said to him</p><p>Sam says sleepily "Okay."</p><p>Then Trinity woke Bobby up next. <br/>She went downstairs to see Sam and Dean already digging in. Dean looks at Trinity with a look that said 'this is damn delicious,' and asked,</p><p>"Trinity, did you cook?" Dean asked with a satisfied look on his face from eating some bacon and eggs.<br/>"Yes, I did, Dean" Trinity replied<br/>"Thanks, Trinity! " Sam said with a smile to which Trinity returned with a smile.</p><p>She also saw that Evie was also eating some french toast with eggs and bacon and drinking a glass of milk that she had made for her, she giggled when Evie looked at her with a milk mustache,</p><p>"Sweetie, you got a little something here," Trinity said as she gestured the mustache on her lips</p><p>Evie then went ahead and licked it off, and that's when Trinity laughed at her sister's antics.</p><p>Bobby went downstairs and into the kitchen to drink coffee and eat some breakfast after he said "thanks, Trinity."</p><p>Trinity sat beside Evie as she ate her sandwich which is bacon, fried eggs, and lettuce with the toast that she made while drinking her coffee.</p><p>The sisters looked at each other and smiled genuinely at each other before resuming back to eating their breakfast.</p><p>It had been a while for the sisters to sit and dine with someone that is their family, it's always just the two of them.</p><p>The two of them against, not just the whole world, but the whole universe.</p><p>But now? They can't wait to have a new purpose, another reason, to protect the universe.</p><p>And this time? It's not just them, this time they are with their family.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝟛: ℍ𝕦𝕟𝕥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>_Previously on Legacies_</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sisters looked at each other and smiled genuinely at each other before resuming back to eating their breakfast.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It had been a while for the sisters to sit and dine with someone that is their family, it's always just the two of them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two of them against, not just the whole world, but the whole universe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But now? They can't wait to have a new purpose, another reason, to protect the universe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And this time? It's not just them, this time they are with their family.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_Present_</em>
</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It was now 7 am,</p><p>After eating breakfast, the sisters told Sam, Dean, and Bobby that they will be both backs because they were just gonna go 'grocery shopping', so off they went.</p><p>Trinity and Evelyn walked to the warehouse wearing their invisibility masks on and they were both masking their scents. They both split to check around the warehouse when after 5 minutes in.</p><p>'Eves, I'm seeing a wendigo, with something on its back but I couldn't make it out what, eating on a human right now.'</p><p>'Okay! We got a case, now we need to get back then go to grocery shopping so the lie will be believable.'</p><p>'Got it, sis.'</p><p>Trinity and Evelyn teleported to a 19 ft away from the wendigo, unmasked their scents, and removes their masks and puts them back in their bag.</p><p>They both started walking to the grocery store and bought veggies, fruits, meat, sweets, alcohol, salt, bathroom essentials, and cleaning supplies, as well as some pie. Then they went back to Bobby to see Sam researching for a new case, still, and Dean just fixing on baby while bobby was training.</p><p>"Hey guys, we're back and we found a case," Trinity said</p><p>"really? Where? And how?"  asked Sam</p><p>"Just heard about it around here," Evelyn said as Trinity put the bags down and started organizing stuff.</p><p>"What's it about?" Sam asked</p><p>"Said something about 'People being killed near the warehouse, their only remains were only the victim's heads in a scared and shocked face with no pupils in their eyes, like all white. Officials say it might be a bear'." Trinity said.</p><p>"No bear would do that." Said Bobby as he walked into the room.</p><p>"That's what I said!" Evelyn said with annoyance lacing her voice.</p><p>"Hey, did you bought some pie?" Dean asked.</p><p>"Yes, we did, Dean. But, eat it later." Trinity said</p><p>"Fine"  Dean sighed and pouted like a child.</p><p>"Sam, your brother is so mature," Evelyn said</p><p>"Heh," Sam said while Dean narrowed his eyes at Evelyn</p><p>"Anyways, how's the Impala?" Evelyn asked Dean</p><p>"Something's wrong and couldn't figure it out," Dean said.</p><p>"Hmm... Maybe I can fix her, promise that I won't break her."  Trinity said.</p><p>"... Okay." Dean said while the three of them went to the yard and saw Dean's Baby.</p><p>Trinity opened the hood and said "Something happened to her. Eves, throw the Screwdriver, will ya?" while her hand is raised above her head, expecting the screwdriver.</p><p>Instead, Evelyn threw the sonic screwdriver at her head.</p><p>"Ow! You were supposed to throw it at my hand!" Trinity said with annoyance on her face.</p><p>"Your head is a bigger target!" Evelyn smiling as she shouted while she prepared to run when Trinity grabbed a wrench and shouted back,</p><p>"Oh, I'll show you a bigger target!" <br/>Trinity chased her sister with a wrench</p><p>"Come here!" Trinity shouted at her sister as she chased her around the house</p><p>"No!!! I won't!" Evelyn shouted back with a smirk on her face</p><p>"Come here, little girl!" Trinity shouted back with a weird accent</p><p>"Don't say that! You sound like a stalker" Evelyn shouted as she cringed still running away from her sister.</p><p>While the sisters are running around and bickering, Sam, Dean, and Bobby are just watching with amusement on their faces, well... More like Sam and Dean are both dying of laughter while Bobby is just smirking.</p><p>The sisters stopped running and bickering as they looked at the trio with a menacing look on their faces, and let me tell you, the three of them had color drained from their faces.</p><p>"What are you three looking at?!?" The duo asked as they started walking menacingly to them.</p><p>"You better run, or else..." <br/>That's when they started running. <br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>It's been 4 hours, Trinity fixed the impala within seconds with just a few tools while Dean was with her and has shocking and surprised featured on his face.</p><p>Sam and Evelyn are just researching more about the case, and Bobby is just fixing one of the cars as well.</p><p>Do you know what happened to the trio when the sisters got them? <br/>They all have a big swollen bump on their head.</p><p>Sam and Evelyn have stumbled upon something while they were searching for something.</p><p>"Hey sis, Sam and I found something," Evelyn said as she showed Trinity the laptop.</p><p>"A hybrid? Of all the things that it could've been, a hybrid?"</p><p>"That's the only answer that we could find, "Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth," Evelyn said to her sister with a poker face</p><p>Trinity sighed with annoyance.</p><p>"Okay, <em>Sherlock</em>. But good work on the research, anyways we should start the <b>hunt</b> later at night. Okay, little angel?" Sam snickered at Trinity</p><p>"Yes, sister and stop calling me that anymore, "Evelyn said with an annoyed look on her face</p><p>"I'm not 10 anymore" Evelyn mumbled.</p><p>Trinity chuckled at her sister, "No matter how old you are, you are always gonna be my little angel" Trinity said as she smirked at her sister while Evelyn rolled her eyes at her.</p><p>"Uhm... Girls? What weapons do you use?" Dean asked curiously at them.</p><p>Trinity and Evelyn stood up went to their bags and got out their weapons.</p><p>Trinity got out her 2 pistols, a sword carved with angel and demon banishment sigils, a bow, and a quiver of arrows. Trinity places the quiver around her back not before taking off her jackets and placing and securing it around her waist, while Evelyn got out her 2 pistols as well, and a Bo staff. (They always carry their sonic screwdriver anyways).</p><p>Trinity looks at sam and dean watching them get ready, </p><p>"What are you guys doing? Get ready!" Trinity shouted at them making them going back to reality and went to get some more supplies for the hunt.</p><p>'They're a bit flirty, arent they?' Evelyn smirked</p><p>'They are boys, Evelyn plus they wouldn't look at us like that if the both of them knew that we are their descendants and from the future... Unless one of them has an incest kink, which I hope to Chuck, they do not have.' Trinity made the disgusted face while Evelyn looked at Trinity with a bitch face.</p><p>Trinity looked at her and started to giggle.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Sam, Dean, Evelyn, and Trinity started to walk towards the abandoned warehouse. They stopped in front of it, </p><p>"Hey, we should split up, Sam and I will go to the left side of the warehouse, while you and dean check the right side," Evelyn said and everyone agreed</p><p>'Be careful, little angel.' Trinity said to her sister in a telepathic conversation, as she looked at her.</p><p>'I will, and stop calling me that.' Evelyn replied while looking at her with a bitch face that could rival Sam's.</p><p>'Never.' Trinity smirked at her sister before the 4 of them separated</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Fun fact about the sisters: Though they are honest to everyone, they would lie from time to time just to protect them (other people) from the sisters' secrets.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝟜: ℂ𝕒𝕤𝕥𝕚𝕖𝕝</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>_Previously on Legacies_</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam, Dean, Evelyn, and Trinity started to walk towards the abandoned warehouse. They stopped in front of it,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, we should split up, Sam and I will go to the left side of the warehouse, while you and dean check the right side," Evelyn said and everyone agreed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Be careful, little angel.' Trinity said to her sister in a telepathic conversation, as she looked at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I will, and stop calling me that.' Evelyn replied while looking at her with a bitch face that could rival Sam's.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Never.' Trinity smirked at her sister before the 4 of them separated</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_Present_</em>
</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"So, what do you guys do when you are not hunting?" Sam looked at Evelyn, as he was trying to start a conversation.</p><p>"My sister and I would just travel around the world just for fun, anytime," Evelyn said to him while she still focuses on searching the hybrid</p><p>'Well... More like travel around the universe, but he doesn't need to know that' Evelyn thought with a poker face</p><p>"Anytime? Around the whole globe? " Sam asked with astonishment on his face.</p><p>"Yes, you know, and I'm gonna be honest with you, we have enough money to be comfortable for the rest of our lives," Evelyn replied to  sam</p><p>"Woah, was your family rich?" Sam asked with curiosity and amazement visibly on his face.</p><p>"In my opinion, yes," Evelyn replied to Sam with a thoughtful face</p><p>It was quiet for a while as they both searched.</p><p>"What's your favorite music?" Sam asked once again to Evelyn</p><p>"Depends on my mood, if I'm angry, if want to hear calm or classical music, if I'm happy, my sister and I would sing every song from every musical we know, but if I'm sad, I'd want to listen to encouragement or inspirational songs, when I'm neutral, just rock n roll, same as my sister but our favorite songs are really different. You? " Evelyn replied to Sam</p><p>" Uh... Classical. " Sam replied weirdly.</p><p>-Meanwhile with Dean and Trinity-</p><p>" Hey, did it hurt? " Dean asked as he looked at Trinity with a smirk on his face</p><p>" What? " Trinity replied as she looked at Dean with a confused look on her face</p><p>" When you fell down from heaven? " Dean said to her as he winked at her</p><p>Trinity playfully gasped at him</p><p>" Dean, are you calling me the Devil?" Trinity said as she looked at Dean with a mocked offended face.</p><p>"What? No! I'm just calling you a fallen angel!"  Dean said as he looked furrowed his eyebrows at her</p><p>".... That's Satan, you idiot, but thanks for the compliment." Trinity said as she rolled her eyes at her great grandfather's flirt at her.</p><p>'Now, that's freaking weird, better yet, maybe incest or sweet home Alabama' Trinity cringed at the thought</p><p>"Would you grab my arm, so I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?" Dean flirted once which just irritated Trinity further</p><p>'And this guy, Dean Winchester, was the legend through the family, I'm surprised no one wrote in the book that he was relatively annoying or that's he is kinda like a player. ' Trinity thought once again as she sighed at Dean flirted</p><p>Trinity looked at him and said with a poker face, "Dean, do you think you're funny? Cause, you're not."</p><p>"I think I'm adorable-"</p><p>Dean was about to say something when he was immediately cut off by  Trinity with her shushing him while she is putting a finger on his lips when she heard some growl. Dean looked at her annoyedly as he shoved her handoff from his lips. Dean was about to argue with her when she cut him off again</p><p>"There's the freaking hybrid feeding on a guy right there, so don't you try to start an argument right here, Winchester."</p><p>Dean pouted<br/>'Hey sis, the hybrid is right in front of us, get here now.' Trinity said to Evelyn with a telepathic connection</p><p>'Got it.'  Evelyn replied back</p><p>"Come on, Sam. I think Trinity found the hybrid, we should hurry." Evie said as she looked at Sam</p><p>"How do you know that?" Sam asked her suspiciously</p><p>"Uh... Gut feeling?" Evelyn shrugged as both of them went outside of the warehouse to find Dean and Trinity. <br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>After the hunt...</p><p>"Ngh! FUCK! Hey sis, couldn't you be more gentle to your big sister?" Trinity whined to her little sister as she puts more alcohol on the wound.</p><p>"This wouldn't happen if you didn't go in front of the fucking hybrid." <br/>Evelyn said as she rolled her eyes at Trinity while Sam and Dean are just watching them banter from back and forth</p><p>"And you three would be hurt, injured, or worse, dead? I'll try to remember that I shouldn't save you three next time" <br/>Trinity said to Evelyn sarcastically as Sam went ahead and finished stitching her wound up.</p><p>Then the 4  heard a flutter of wings, then they saw a guy with a trench coat and has the most oceanic deep blue eyes ever.</p><p>"Sam, Dean." The guy said with no emotion on his face</p><p>'Shit, Great-grandpa <b>Castiel</b>, right there, Eves.' Trinity gulped</p><p>'That's Castiel? He looks so handsome.' Evelyn looked at him with amazement on her face </p><p>'Did you not see his picture? And don't even try to first with him, remember we are related to him. I had enough Dean flirting with me.' Trinity said as she mentally cringed</p><p>'Nah- Wait, what?!? Did he flirt with you? Lucky. '</p><p>'Just sweet home Alabama'</p><p>Trinity mentally facepalmed at her sister.</p><p>"......Oh and Cas, can ya heal her?" Dean asked as he nodded to Trinity.</p><p>"Who are they, Dean?" Castiel asked</p><p>"I can answer that, pretty boy. Hey, I am Trinity Ophelia Oswald and the one who is beside is my little sister," Trinity replied</p><p>"I am Evelyn Haven Oswald, but you can call me Evie or Eves," Evie said,</p><p>Castiel nodded at the sisters as he walked towards to Trinity who was on the couch.</p><p>He touched her wound on her side to which she winced a bit then she felt his grace healing her, she sighed in relief.</p><p>" Thank you, what is your name? " Trinity asked, even though she knew who he was, he doesn't know who she is that much which would raise some questions if she said his name</p><p>" I am Castiel, the angel of the lord," Castiel replied</p><p>"Figures," Trinity said as she nodded</p><p>Dean tilted his head at the sisters and asked "How? How did you know that he is an angel?"</p><p>"Before he even came here, we heard something or someone flutter in here plus he wasn't there a few seconds ago so it takes to put two and two together," Evelyn said with a poker face as Trinity sighed</p><p>"But what if he is a demon?" Dean asks, Sam stood up and walked to the kitchen to eat some leftover salad</p><p>"Really? Are you telling that Castiel is a demon? Cause if he is, then you two would've killed him by the second he came into this room- you know what? Why am I even arguing this about you lot." Trinity said before she sighed again, yes, but this time in annoyance.</p><p>Evelyn chuckled at her big sister.</p><p>" I have to go now. I will see you later on" Castiel said as he disappeared.</p><p>" Well, anyway, Sam and I should head to the bunker, if you want to come with? " Dean said</p><p>The sisters looked at each other.</p><p>" Yea... Just give us some time to pack up and have you asked Bobby yet?"</p><p>"It's fine, Trinity. I'm fine here." Bobby said before he drank some beer</p><p>The sisters stood up as they went around the house getting their stuff and packed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝟝: 𝔹𝕦𝕟𝕜𝕖𝕣</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>_Previously on Legacies_</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sisters looked at each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Yea... Just give us some time to pack up and have you asked Bobby yet?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's fine, Trinity. I'm fine here." Bobby said before he drank some beer</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sisters stood up as they went around the house getting their stuff and packed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_Present_</em>
</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It's been 5 hours and 41 minutes since they took off from Sioux Falls, South Dakota to Lebanon, Kansas. It was a very long drive, only stopping to use the bathroom at the gas station or just stretch their legs.</p><p>The sisters and the Winchesters went out of the impala and got out their bags from the trunk.</p><p>'Sister, are you ready to see the old version of the <b>bunker</b>?' Trinity said to her sister in a telepathic connection while staring at the door.</p><p>'Before the most advanced technology? Hell yeah, I am!' Evelyn replied with a nostalgic smile on her face.</p><p>The sisters had seen the bunker before, but it had the tightest locks like fingerprint scan, eye scan, and a keypad to insert the password. It was all high tech in the future and all, but it was nice to have a blast from the past once in a while.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"So, yeah... This is our bunker, girls. I'm gonna go take a shower" Dean said as he walked up to the bathroom to take a shower. </p><p>"I should show you around so that you two won't get lost," Sam said, then he looked at the sisters, they look around like people going into their childhood home after many years of being gone.</p><p>"Uh... Guys?" Sam asked them with a confused look on his face.</p><p>"Oh, sorry Sam. It's just, we had a bunker that looks like yours, it had the same layout but with more technology, and it's been a while since we last been there." Trinity said to Sam before  he nodded and said: " Okay, so I guess you don't need a tour?"</p><p>"No need, Sam. We're both fine, can we pick our rooms?" Evelyn asked Sam with a poker face.</p><p>"Uh, yeah sure. Anyways, I'm gonna go take a nap," Sam said before retreating to his room.</p><p>The sisters went to a hall and they both picked rooms that were just facing each other and across from the Winchester's bedroom. </p><p>-At Trinity's bedroom-</p><p>Trinity looked around at her room before going to a closet and started unpacking her clothes and other essentials there and started organizing it. She also went ahead and changed the bed covers and pillowcases into a cute purple bedcover and pillowcases.</p><p>She decorated her bedroom into a galaxy theme but with one wall just being plain because she will just do online shopping on Amazon.</p><p>She got out her laptop, sat on the bed, and opened the website. That's when she started buying stuff for her and her sister.</p><p>- Meanwhile at Evelyn's bedroom-</p><p>Evelyn had already packed out her stuff and organized them as well as changed her pillow and bed cases into the beautiful dark blue colors with crowns as designs.<br/>  <br/>Now, she was just taking a nap since they were no cases available or to do anyways.</p><p>So It was the first time for the sisters to just laze around, do nothing. It was pretty boring for them.</p><p>Dean had just finished showering and has gone to his room to put on some clothes before going to Sam's room, which he saw was Sam reading a book.</p><p>"Hey Sam, can we talk?" Dean asked him before going into his room.</p><p>"Yeah, sure. What do you wanna talk about?" Sam asked him with curiosity on his face.</p><p>Dan stood in front of him whilst his arms crossed, and said,</p><p>"I wanna talk about the sisters, don't you think that they are a bit weird?" </p><p>Sam frowned at this, " Dean, they haven't been with us for even a week and you are starting to be suspicious." </p><p>"I know, I know. But it can't hurt it to be a little suspicious, I mean, why come to us? Not to other hunters, why not Garth? or Jody?" Dean said to Sam as he furrows his eyebrows.</p><p>"Look, Dean, if you're that suspicious, why not observe them for a while? And if they are doing something suspicious, then we'd lock them up in the dungeon. Okay?" Sam said to Dean to reassure him if they were to resort to the worst scenario possible, to which they both hoped not.</p><p>Both of them had already like the sisters, they felt some kind of connection with them, and the first time they had seen them, they already felt protective of them.</p><p>Like a father wanting to protect his family from anything.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It's been 3 weeks since the sisters moved in with the Winchesters, Trinity had already decorated her room, as well as Evelyn, let me just say, they're beautiful.</p><p>Trinity's:</p><p>        </p><p>Evelyn's:</p><p>
  
</p><p>It's different from the first day but they both love it.</p><p>Trinity was reading "Her Dearest Enemy" by Elizabeth Lane while classical music is playing in the background. Meanwhile, Evelyn is playing Left 4 Dead 2, while playing some Rock n Roll music in the background so they were both just doing their business, while Sam was researching more cases and Dean was just eating pie.</p><p>It was peaceful for a while until Castiel came in bloody in front of the Winchesters, and before he could even mutter a single sound, he fainted.</p><p>He was quickly brought into the infirmary, the sisters were immediately informed of this and convinced both Sam and Dean, that they should treat him since they had the experience of this before.</p><p>Sam and Dean nodded and left the infirmary, that's when the sisters started the procedure.</p><p>Trinity locked the door before she threw the TARDIS charm on the floor then it enlarges and opened its doors, and said to her sister while she laid Castiel on one of the beds, </p><p>"Evelyn get me 5 plastic bags of the grace of an angel, angel grace pills, a butterfly needle,  an oxygen tank, a needle, thread, and some bandages, Stat!" She said before Evelyn going in and getting the materials needed. As soon as  Evelyn went out of the tardis and gave her the materials she needed as well as a heart monitor, the TARDIS had shrunk, which Evelyn attached it to her sister's bracelet while Trinity inserted the butterfly needle unto the bag of the angel grace before hooking it up to Castiel. </p><p>Evelyn put an oxygen mask on Castiel that is hooked up on the oxygen tank while Trinity started sterilizing the needle and the thread before stitching Castiel's wounds up. Evelyn focused her eyes on Castiel to check his Aura, it was white and yellow at the ends, which is good, it means he is stabilizing.</p><p>Evelyn had also hooked Castiel up on the heart monitor, which she knows might be useless but it was needed to check his human heart if it's still going.</p><p>Trinity had also finished bandaging Castiel's wounds.</p><p>The time they used to help Castiel was only 2 hours.</p><p>~Meanwhile~ </p><p>Sam and Dean were just waiting on the sisters, they had seen Castiel bloody before, yes. But they didn't see him fainted before.</p><p>Trinity went out of the infirmary and saw Sam and Dean nervous, she walked up to them.</p><p>Dean saw Trinity and nudged Sam before asking her, </p><p>"How is Castiel?" Dean asks worriedly.</p><p>"Castiel is fine, you can see him if you want to, but please be quiet, he is asleep," Trinity replied and warned him, before leading the brothers towards Castiel.</p><p>The brothers walked towards Castiel who was still sleeping while Evelyn was making a chart.</p><p>Sam saw the bag hooked into Castiel, which lead him to ask Trinity what it was.</p><p>"Grace of an angel," Trinity said nonchalantly as Evelyn gave her the chart to read.</p><p>"How? How did you find this?" Dean asked her suspiciously, his fists clenching</p><p>"We didn't found it, we got it by getting it from the angels that tried to kill us, they are still alive. Just powerless. And its making healing ability recovers faster so that it would heal him in no time." Evelyn replied for her sister while Dean sighed in relief and relaxes.</p><p>"How did you extract it?" Sam asks the sisters,</p><p>"We just..." Trinity looked at Evelyn with a confused look </p><p>"How did we extract it?" Trinity asked Evelyn to which she shrugged.</p><p>"Wait, you forgot how???" Sam said with his eyes wide.</p><p>"Well... it had been a while, but don't worry we have plenty of these, plenty enough for the whole heaven to use," Trinity said before putting the charts beside his bed.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Dean broke the silence by asking, "So, when will he wake up?"</p><p>"Usually, angels wake up in 6 hours. But considering his state might be more or less, it kinda depends if he even wants to. For now, let's just let him sleep. Can you guys stay here and monitor? I'm gonna take a shower." Trinity replied and asked him while Evelyn added,</p><p>"And I'm gonna eat some apples."</p><p>The Winchesters nodded and then the sisters went and do their stuff.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝟞: ℂ𝕒𝕤𝕥𝕚𝕖𝕝'𝕤 𝔻𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕞 𝕒𝕟𝕕 ℝ𝕖𝕔𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Not my pictures)</p><p>Trinity's clothes in the dream:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Evelyn's clothes in the dream:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>_Previously on Legacies_</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dean broke the silence by asking, "So, when will he wake up?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Usually, angels wake up in 6 hours. But considering his state might be more or less, it kinda depends if he even wants to. For now, let's just let him sleep. Can you guys stay here and monitor? I'm gonna take a shower." Trinity replied and asked him while Evelyn added,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And I'm gonna eat some apples."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Winchesters nodded and then the sisters went and do their stuff.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_Present_</em>
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>Castiel's pov</p><p>
  <em>~Dream~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I opened my eyes and checked my surroundings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm inside of some kind of nursery, it's weird. I am aware that I am dreaming but why this?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then a pink crib came out of nowhere, which cries were coming out of it, shrieks filled the nursery.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uh... Hello?" I said while walked towards the child.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then I felt a gust of wind, a toddler had pulled the crib down and started to carry the baby.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, sissy. Why are you crying? You already ate 10 minutes ago and I changed your diapers, why are you crying?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The baby just kept crying and I think that the 4-year-old cannot see me or even feel me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's like, I'm not there at all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the child had tears brimming on her eyes, and she said while bouncing around the infant in her arms,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Evelyn, I am so sorry that I don't know how to comfort you, Mom would know what to do, and Dad would know how to make you laugh." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>My heart ached for her, I want to hold her and hugged her but knowing I can't, makes me feel guilty, and that's when I realized that this was Trinity when she was a child, and when Evelyn was a baby.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Where are her parents? Why is she alone?' my thoughts are running through my mind until the two had disappeared as well as the nursery.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now only darkness surrounds me except that I can see there is a window beside me.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>I look through it and I see a woman running away from a burning mansion while carrying a baby and holding a child's hand dragging them away from it. Then they stopped in front of a blue box, she knelt and caressed the child's cheeks and gave her the baby for her to carry, she also put a charm bracelet on the older child, the doors of the blue box opened and she ushered the kids went in, they did and once they went inside the door closed immediately then the box disappeared out of thin air.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The mirror zoomed into the woman's face and she almost looked like Mary and she was crying then went to turn around but was suddenly shot in the head, by a metal like a saucer robot, which made her fall to the ground. Then the mirror went to the man, assuming its the father, flying up in the air with his wings, fighting against the robots as well as a few demons and angels then some angel threw a spear from behind and it pierced through his heart. He fell dead to the floor, the same position that John was positioned when he died. Minutes after the parents died, the mansion had burned to the ground. The mirror showed the little girl,</em>
  <em> which I had discovered who was Trinity once I saw the charm bracelet and the locket, trying to comfort her baby sister and not cry about their parents.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This made me angry at the robot as well as the others and had tears running down at my face for the reasons I do not know of.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then the window disappeared which made me step back a bit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello, Castiel" Trinity's voice echoed. This made me turn around and try to find Trinity everywhere but, I couldn't find her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know you can't save everyone, but you try. We are very happy and proud of you three, Anyone may not say it or even God but us, your descendants from the future, your legacy along with the Winchesters made us who we are today." Trinity said before appearing with Evelyn wearing a beautiful gown with a flower crown in front of me and with their wings out, this made me knelt to the ground, crying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked at her sister before looking down at me smiling beautifully.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She touched my cheeks to wipe away the tears before Evelyn said this to me,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You need to wake up and take care of us. Great Grandfather, we love you, along with the Winchesters, forever." That's when Trinity took her hand away from my face, then they walked away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~End of the Dream~</em>
</p><p>That's when I woke up tears running down my face, I bolted up which made Dean suddenly wake up from his chair.</p><p>"Woah, Cas, are you okay?" Sam asked me worriedly.</p><p>"I..I'm fine, Sam. Where are the sisters?" I asked them with my eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"Uh... They are in their bedrooms, but what happened to you?" Dean asked me with arms crossed.</p><p>"I got in a fight with my brothers, our fight had gone south. But enough of that, I need to go to the sisters." I said to the Winchesters, while the door opened to reveal the Trinity.</p><p>"Oh, I see that you're awake, Castiel." She said to me while she smiled,</p><p>"Trinity, are you okay?" I asked with concern all over my face.</p><p>"I am fine, Cas. But enough of me, how about you? how are you feeling?" Trinity asks me as Dean and Sam went back to their rooms.</p><p>"I... am feeling better-" I said before stopping and saw the bag that had been injected in my arm.</p><p>"What... is that?" I asked out of curiosity while the bag glowed.</p><p>"That's from the angels that we fought when they had tried to kill us." She said nonchalantly to me.</p><p>My eyes widened at her.</p><p>"There-" I started to say but was cut off by Trinity</p><p>"Grace, yes. But don't worry, they're only powerless, so basically they are human right now." She quickly added making me relax a  bit.</p><p>"I see. May I ask what's re you holding?" I asked her curiously </p><p>"Oh, these are angel grace pills. Take them twice a day, one in the morning and once at night. you'll drink this for at least 2 weeks. Starting tomorrow. " She said before giving the pills, I nodded.</p><p>"Thank you, Trinity,"   I said to her smiling.</p><p>She nodded back then went out.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝟟: 𝟛 𝕞𝕠𝕟𝕥𝕙𝕤 𝕝𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕣</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously on Legacies_</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, these are angel grace pills. Take them twice a day, one in the morning and once at night. you'll drink this for at least 2 weeks. Starting tomorrow. " She said before giving the pills, I nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you, Trinity," I said to her smiling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She nodded back then went out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_Present_</em>
</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It had been 3 months since the sisters had moved into the bunker and Castiel had recovered from his injuries. The sisters had a bond with Winchesters and the Angel since these past months and had gone to every hunt with them. From Salt and burn to hunt down and kill khan worms. It felt like, to the sisters, are with their family's blood and biological relatives again. They got along really well.</p><p>On the side note, Castiel got better every time after he drank the pills. He thank the sisters for the pills but was a little bit uncomfortable for getting the grace from his brothers and sisters.</p><p>He now sat on once of the chairs in the library, thinking about his first dream he ever had. It was odd, he was confused but tried his best to understand. </p><p>He then stood up and went to the kitchen where the sisters were making lunch, he cleared his throat as the sisters stop whatever they're doing and turned around to see Castiel.</p><p>"What is it, Castiel?" Trinity asked as she wiped her hands with a towel.</p><p>"I want to ask you about something," Castiel asked with curiosity on his face.</p><p>"What do you wanna ask about?" Trinity said to Castiel with a smile as Evelyn continued chopping the carrots and put them in the stew.</p><p>"While I was asleep, I dreamt about something. I dreamt that you two had a very traumatic experience that you experienced when you were children-" Castiel as he saw that Trinity stiffened and tensed while Evelyn stopped chopping and turned around to look at Castiel.</p><p>"- and I remember that in my dream that you-" he said as he pointed to Trinity "- took care of Evelyn when she was a baby." He said to them as he tilted his head. </p><p>Trinity composed herself properly while Evelyn put the knife down.</p><p>Then Castiel said something that made the atmosphere tense.</p><p>"You are not human."</p><p>The sisters looked at each other having a conversation.</p><p>'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. He fucking found out, sister. What are we going to do?'</p><p>'Calm down, we can just ask him what is he talking about and tell him it's just one of the side effects of the pill is still going.'</p><p>'But the pills don't have any side effects.'</p><p>'He doesn't know that sister, I feel guilty for doing this to him. But if he doesn't trust us and we told him that he is one of our great grandfathers. He gonna be pissed! And tell the Winchester Brothers, then they might kick us out or worse torture us. So we still keep quiet about this. '</p><p>' Got it, Deanna. '</p><p>'That's good, Samantha.'</p><p>Evelyn looked at him and asked Castiel, "What are you talking about Castiel?"</p><p>"In the dream, I saw angel wings on your back, while Evelyn's wings are like the depiction of a demon's wings would like. And I could sense something powerful in your aura as well." Castiel said to them.</p><p>The sisters looked at each other with fake confusion on their faces to just fool the angel.</p><p>Trinity looked at Castiel again and said,  "The dreams that you saw is one of the side effects of the pills, well the only side effect, so it was only triggered by science."</p><p>"Why do I sense lies and discomfort in your words, Trinity?" Castiel tilted his head at the sisters.</p><p>"Good Question! Evie, help a sister out." Trinity said as she looked at Evelyn to which then she put her arms up in surrender.</p><p>"Nope, you two talk this out, because I'm out," Evelyn said, as she leaves the kitchen.</p><p>"Traitor!" Trinity shouted at her while Evelyn smirked at her sister before continuing to back to her room.</p><p>Trinity looked at Castiel back again and said, "I will tell you about it over dinner, is that good?"</p><p>Castiel nodded and said, "That is agreeable, I will see you at dinner."</p><p>Trinity nodded back and ass soon as Castiel left then she sighed heavily, relaxes, and hold unto the counter because of the nervousness that washed her body like a tsunami.</p><p>She controlled her breathing and went back to cooking to what looks like a feast.</p><p>~Cliff hanger~</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fun fact: The sisters have traveled to every single Multiverse in the world, so much so that they also traveled to the real world, like the supernatural is a show as well as doctor who and sherlock and many more. Oh, and they also met up with Constantine.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝟠: 𝕊𝕖𝕔𝕣𝕖𝕥'𝕤 𝕠𝕦𝕥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>_Previously on Legacies_</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trinity looked at Castiel back again and said, "I will tell you about it over dinner, is that good?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Castiel nodded and said, "That is agreeable, I will see you at dinner."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trinity nodded back and ass soon as Castiel left then she sighed heavily, relaxes, and hold unto the counter because of the nervousness that washed her body like a tsunami.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She controlled her breathing and went back to cooking to what looks like a feast.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_Present_</em>
</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Evelyn had already set up the table for Trinity to put the food on the table.</p><p>Trinity and Evelyn had cooked pork sisig, crispy pata, Ceasar salad, fried chicken, rice, baked beans, mash potatoes, and made homemade ice tea.</p><p>While Evelyn was setting up the table and Trinity putting the food on the table, they were talking about how they should reveal it.</p><p>"Sister, how do you think we should initiate it in a conversation?" Evelyn asked her as she put down the spoon and fork on the side of the plate.</p><p>"We should initiate it slowly but surely, and even though we say it as calmly as possible, there a high percent chance that the brothers and Castiel will feel betrayed and angry," Trinity said before she sighed.</p><p>"So are we gonna tell them we are from the future or?" Evelyn but was cut off by Trinity saying, </p><p>"Oh heavens no, we are not gonna tell them that we are from the future or that we are related to them, we will only tell them what we are and about the night that happened. "  </p><p>"So, we are not gonna tell them the truth?" Evelyn said to her sister with eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"I didn't imply that. I only implied that we should part of the truth and we will tell them."</p><p>"I see," Evelyn said as she went to the brothers and the angel to call them for dinner.</p><p>As the 5 of them sat down, Dean started to eat the fried chicken, rice, mash potato, and the baked beans, while Sam had started eating the salad, baked beans, rice, mash potato, and fried chicken, Castiel tried to drink the ice tea, and surprisingly, he had liked it. The sisters had started eating a portion of everything that they cooked.</p><p>"Mm~, This is good."Dean said as he ate another spoonful of crispy pata with some sisig and rice, "What are the other dishes that you cooked?" Dean asked the sisters.</p><p>"Well, we cooked crispy pata and pork sisig, " Trinity said as she pointed the dishes.</p><p>"They're a bit greasy but very delicious, and I guess you like it, Dean. As well as Sam with the salad." Evelyn said as she another spoonful of rice and sisig then drank her ice tea.</p><p>"And the ice tea?" Sam asked them curiously.</p><p>"Homemade," Trinity said as she drank her ice tea.</p><p>The boys stopped eating and their eyes widened at the sisters, because of the dishes that they cooked for dinner, were incredibly delicious, then they realized they live alone, so the figured that they are just used to cooking homemade foods, so they continued eating.</p><p>As Trinity finished the plate of food and drank her glass of ice tea.</p><p>"Uh, Sam, Dean, and Castiel. My sister and I have something to say to you, and this is serious."</p><p>Trinity said as she sighed heavily and looked at her sister. Evelyn nodded then Trinity looked at them once again, before saying.</p><p>"We're not human."</p><p>Then Dean laughed but when he saw that the sisters were not laughing with him, that's when shit got serious.</p><p>"Oh wait, you're serious?" Dean asks them, his eyes widening.</p><p>"How? We tested if you were monsters or demons. Both came negative and if you were angels, then Cas would've told us." Sam told them, the atmosphere around them became tense and thick.</p><p>"It is because we are not that. Well, it is really hard to explain, my sister and I, are no angels, demons, nor monsters. We are a hybrid of 4 things. Human, Timelords, Angels, and Demons. Our mother's parents were both Nephilim, which is an offspring of both angel and human and a cambion, which is an offspring of both demon and human, and our father's parents is an alien from another planet and a human. So yeah..." Trinity said to them and this made the silence much longer and awkward.</p><p>"Oh, and we have a TARDIS," Evelyn added which made Trinity stiffened, slowly look at her sister, and glare at her.</p><p>"What?" Evelyn asked her</p><p>"So wait, you're saying, that your father is a half-human and half-alien, while your mother is a half cambion and half Nephilim. And what's a TARDIS?" Sam told them, while Dean had his jaw dropped and Castiel is just sitting there, just drinking his ice tea, just watching, and observing it unfold and let the sisters explain themselves.</p><p>"TARDIS just stands for, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, so we can travel through time and space but since I upgraded the tardis, we can travel through the multiverse," Trinity added, that when Dean overcame his shock and asked them with a serious expression.</p><p>"How are we suppose to believe that you're a celestial being?" </p><p>The sisters look at each other before looking back at the 3. Then Trinity gave the brother of sunglasses, and she said to them.</p><p>"Wear it."</p><p>The brothers, both confused, wore the sunglasses, while the sisters stood up and hold hands together.</p><p>They concentrated their grace and their soul to mix them, which cause their wings and other features to be visible to the naked eye, and also causes the whole bunker to light up in white light</p><p>The sisters may not notice it but both angel and the Winchesters have their eyes widened and braced themselves.</p><p>When the light had finally died down, the sisters had their wings out, and the 3 can see their aura radiating out visibly, it was so powerful, that it can be seen with the naked eye.</p><p>"Do you believe us now?" Evelyn asked the 3 then they nodded.</p><p>The sisters returned to their human form.</p><p>"But what about the TARDIS?" Sam asks them as he and Dean took off their sunglasses.</p><p>"Oh, that's easy," Trinity said as she removed the tardis charm on her charm bracelet and threw it on the floor.</p><p>As soon as the charm hit the floor, it enlarged immediately, and the tardis opens its doors.</p><p>The Winchesters and the angel went inside, but the sisters stayed back.</p><p>Trinity looked at the table that they had eaten on and snap her fingers, making it clean and spotless, while the food is in the fridge as leftovers.</p><p>"IT'S BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!?! How is that possible?" Sam said as he went to the sisters with his eyes wide.</p><p>"To be honest, Sam. We do not know how it's bigger on the inside, we just kinda roll with it." Trinity said as the 3 of them went inside the TARDIS.</p><p>Dean looks at the control panel while Castiel is just standing there still taking it in, on how big is this.</p><p>"How big is this? The TARDIS?" Dean asks the sisters as he turns around to look at them</p><p>"As far as I know, this sexy is infinite," Trinity said, smirking proudly while Evelyn rolled her eyes at her sister.</p><p>"INFINITE!?!" Dean and Sam shouted at the sisters in sync.</p><p>"Yeah, infinite. Your turn now." Trinity sarcastically replied to the Winchesters.</p><p>"So do you want a tour?" Evelyn offered as the 3 of them nodded and went with Evelyn.</p><p>Trinity stayed back as she looks at the screen for any possible tasks or missions to do.</p><p> -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Fun Fact:</p><p>Trinity's charm on her charm bracelets are:</p><p>Impala</p><p>Tardis</p><p>A bottle of angel grace</p><p>A Cross</p><p>A heart with angel wings and devil horns</p><p>Handcuffs</p><p>Violin</p><p>And the Colt</p><p>all are functional and can shrink/enlarge just like the tardis just except for the heart, that's just added for design. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝟡: 𝔽𝕚𝕣𝕤𝕥 𝕊𝕡𝕒𝕔𝕖 𝔸𝕕𝕧𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕦𝕣𝕖 (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-Previously on Legacies-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So do you want a tour?" Evelyn offered as the 3 of them nodded and went with Evelyn.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trinity stayed back as she looks at the screen for any possible tasks or missions to do.</em>
</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>-Present-</em>
</p><p>Trinity squinted her eyes as she looks at the screen, a mission has popped up, 10 minutes ago...</p><p>Trinity thinks about whether to accept this mission or not, then again, it had been a while since the sisters had another mission.</p><p>Evelyn went up to Trinity with the boys after touring them around the Tardis. The Winchesters and Castiel exit the Tardis saying that they will talk tomorrow and went to bed while Cas went somewhere else.</p><p> "Sister, what's wrong?" <br/>Evelyn asked Trinity which made her look at Evelyn with fear lacing her face.</p><p>"We have a mission, my dear sister," Trinity replied</p><p>"A mission? We haven't had a mission since the angel's thing and that was years ago." Evelyn reasoned out to her.</p><p>"Yeah, well. You always need to be prepared and this one is much more dangerous than the last." Trinity said to her sister.</p><p>"what can be more dangerous than the last?" Evelyn asks with curiosity on her face.</p><p>"Class S" Trinity replied to her sister.</p><p>"OH shit." Evelyn's face has been drained all the colors from her face</p><p>"Yeah, I know that." Trinity agreed to Evelyn's statement.</p><p>Then the two of them started to think about it for a while before coming up with the conclusion... Yes.</p><p>"Sure, why the hell not? But we should let Sam, Dean, and Castiel go with us." Evelyn said to Trinity which made Trinity turn around so fast you thought she suddenly has whiplash.</p><p>"What?! No, we shouldn't. It's too dangerous for them, plus you neve how they would protect themselves. Evelyn, this isn't another monster or angel or even demon to fight where they already have the necessary weapons to use against, no, this is another world, for them, it's aliens. " Trinity said to Evelyn to let her know that the percentage of survival for the brothers and the angel are slim to none.</p><p>"But, I promised them there would be no more secret between us all," Evelyn said meekly, looking at her shoes.</p><p>Trinity sighed in stress and annoyance but then she thought about how would Sam, Dean, and Castiel react to the mission.</p><p>'Then again, they fought against angels, demons, and even God himself, so it wouldn't be a problem then.' Trinity thought to herself then she looks at her sister and said, "Sure, they could come. We'll start the mission tomorrow."</p><p>Evelyn then looks at her sister, grinned, then went out of the TARDIS to go to her bedroom in the bunker and get rest because of the big day tomorrow.</p><p>Trinity looks at the ceiling of the TARDIS as she closes her eyes and sighs before bowing her down to look at the control panel. Her mind in chaos, thinking all the possibilities, choices, and cause and effect of each she would have to make for her family just to keep them safe. </p><p>'But what if I mess this up? Causing Sam, Dean, Cas, and even my sister to get kidnapped and tortured or hurt or die? What if everything goes down and they would regret even meeting us? What if-' Her stream of thought going through her mind was cut as she jumped because Castiel had placed his hand on her shoulder. She turns around to see him and simply said,</p><p>"Oh, hey Cas. I thought you were asleep."</p><p>"Angel doesn't need sleep," Castiel said nonchalantly as he retracted back his hand but then added, </p><p>"I sense discomfort in you, are you alright?" he asks her, with a tint of concern lacing his voice.</p><p>"I'm fine, Cas. I am just a bit worried about my sister, that's all." She replies to the angel.</p><p>No one had said a word about it, it made the atmosphere tense around them. Then Castiel spoke up, breaking the silence by saying,</p><p>"You should get some sleep." </p><p>Trinity nodded to Cas, before the two of them leaving the TARDIS and locking it, which made the TARDIS go back onto her bracelet again after shrinking into charm size.</p><p>Castiel went to Library while Trinity drank some water before going back to her room to get some sleep.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"... So wait, hold on a minute. You want us three, to go on a space mission with you? Like guns blazing?" Dean asks the sisters again just to be sure that's what he heard properly.</p><p>"Yes. Your turn now." Trinity said sarcastically.</p><p>"Are you sure? That you two discussed this properly?" Castiel asks them with a shocked expression.</p><p>"Yes, we did. Right, sister?" Evelyn said as she looks at Trinity </p><p>"Yeah, sure. anyways, do you wanna come or not?" Trinity asked the trio.</p><p>"Yeah sure, this is gonna be awesome! Were having a space adventure, Sammy!" Dean said to Sam almost jumping in excitement.</p><p>Sam then looks at the sisters and asked them what to pack.</p><p>"Just some essentials, like clothes, underwear, money, charger if you would ever bring your phone and/or laptop, hygiene essentials, etc," Trinity replied to Sam as she took off the TARDIS charm and threw it on the floor to make it grow back to its normal size.</p><p>"Woah," Sam and Dean said in sync, still shock on how cool that looked.</p><p>"I am still never gonna get used to doing that," Dean said to the sisters, to which they both replied in sync before the brothers going to their rooms to pack their stuff.</p><p>"You will."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝟙𝟘: 𝔻𝕚𝕤𝕔𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪 (2)(1/2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>_Previously on Legacies_</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just some essentials, like clothes, underwear, money, charger if you would ever bring your phone and/or laptop, hygiene essentials, etc," Trinity replied to Sam as she took off the TARDIS charm and threw it on the floor to make it grow back to its normal size.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Woah," Sam and Dean said in sync, still shock on how cool that looked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am still never gonna get used to doing that," Dean said to the sisters, to which they both replied in sync before the brothers going to their rooms to pack their stuff.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You will."</em>
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>_Present_</p><p>Trinity was working on the TARDIS while Evelyn is painting the galaxy again, Dean is in his new room listening to ACDC, Sam in the library reading books, and Castiel is touring around the TARDIS. When the TFW went inside the TARDIS, they were still shocked and amazed by this machine</p><p>"So, what's our mission so that I could research about it," Sam asked the sisters so that when they get to their location they would be prepared.</p><p>"We usually don't know about our mission until we get there, but the only thing that I can tell you that this is the most dangerous we ever been tasked to, keep your guard up, be fast, and don't be late," Trinity said to Sam, to which he nodded then he asked for directions on where the library is and she told him. Dean and Castiel wanted to come with Sam and so they did.</p><p>Sam, Dean, and Cas went inside to the library and started to research about the sisters, trying to research about their family because they were curious and you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat. </p><p>"I love books!" Dean said with sarcasm as he went to one section while Castiel went to the section opposite of Dean.</p><p>While Sam, is at the history section of the library, he saw a painting and thought it was out place so he took it off and it showed a vault, he just guessed the code and it opened after he put the that he was holding and put it back to the shelf, once he opened the vault he saw a book and just grab the book there. The cover was filled with dust, so h blew it off and coughed when the dust flew to different directions. He looked at the cover and it read, 'The Bloodline'.</p><p>"Hey, guys! I found something," Sam called out to Castiel and Dean as he went to an empty table with three empty chairs, put the book on the table as he sits down on one of the chairs while Castiel and Dean went to Sam. </p><p>"Yeah, what did you find," Dean asked him, as Castiel went with Dean and they sat at on each chair.</p><p>"I think, I found the book that we need to know about their family bloodline," Sam told them as he opened the book and it revealed a bright light, it covers the room and after the light went out, the book then closed without the trio in the library anywhere.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Sam, Dean, and Castiel looked around and they saw that they were inside of a Darkroom. Castiel found it familiar while Sam and Dean found it very confusing. </p><p>"Cas, where are we?" Dean asked Castiel with confusion.</p><p>"I presume that we are inside the book," Castiel replied to Dean which made him pinch his nose while mumbling curses.</p><p>"Note to self, do not open mysterious books from a mysterious vault without caution," Sam told himself which made Dean snap,</p><p>"Yeah! No shit, Sherlock!" </p><p>"Fuck you, Watson!" Sam retorted back and this caused an argument with Castiel trying to break it off but the argument suddenly stopped when a mirror had suddenly appeared in front of them.</p><p>The mirror then started to show small clips from the man who started the sister's bloodline to the sisters. All tragic moments like the start of the 1st ninja world war to happy moments like the birth of Evelyn but the moment that beat them all was when that night. Poor Evelyn and Trinity.</p><p>
  <em> They look through it and they see a woman running away from a burning mansion while carrying a baby and holding a child's hand dragging them away from it. Then they stopped in front of a blue box, she knelt and caressed the child's cheeks and gave her the baby for her to carry, she also put a charm bracelet on the older child, the doors of the blue box opened and she ushered the kids went in, they did and once they went inside the door closed immediately then the box disappeared out of thin air.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The mirror zoomed into the woman's face and she almost looked like Mary but she has greenish-blue eyes, she was crying then went to turn around but was suddenly shot in the head, by a metal like a saucer robot, which made her fall to the ground. Then the mirror went to the man, assuming its the father, flying up in the air with his wings, fighting against the robots as well as a few demons and angels then some angel threw a spear from behind and it pierced through his heart. He fell dead to the floor, the same position that John was positioned when he died. Minutes after the parents died, the mansion had burned to the ground. The mirror showed the little girl, which they had discovered who Trinity once they saw the charm bracelet and the locket, trying to comfort her baby sister and not cry about their parents.</em>
</p><p>Castiel looked away when this moment had started, for he had seen this before and he didn't want to witness it again. Sam has tears flowing down his face while Dean is trying so hard not to cry. This mirror shows the story of how the two sisters came to be.</p><p>Once the mirror had disappeared, they didn't disappear immediately.</p><p>"They were our descendants? The ones to carry out our legacies. Cas, did you know about this?" Dean asked Castiel which he then replied, </p><p>"I am as shocked as you two are, Dean, Sam."</p><p>"Then why would they keep this from us?" Dean asked no one in particular.</p><p>" It makes sense to not tell us who they really are, Dean," Sam told his brother voicing out his opinion.</p><p>"How does it make sense?" Dean asked Sam incredulously </p><p>"Well, first of all, if we ever did go back in time again and the first thing we do is tell our grandparents or our parents from the past that we are from the future and as well as their grandsons/sons, they would have just told us that we are crazy as well as might kill us because they might think that we are demons and we've come to kill them even tho we aren't," Sam explained to Dean which made him agree to the situation.</p><p>" So how do we get out of here?" Dean asked the both of them before they had blacked out again.</p><p> And then they woke up with tears running down their face. They looked around and jumped when the sisters were there, by the door, Evelyn sighed deeply while Trinity, leaning at the door, looked at them with pure disappointment with a hint of anger, with their arms crossed. Evelyn looked at her sister with surprise as she made no move to scold them and just left her position, presumably to go back to the console but when Evelyn tried to stop her, she struggled and Evie just let her go. </p><p>Evelyn looked at them once again and started to say something and scold them and which made them wince, especially Sam.</p><p>"Have you not heard of privacy? (Sighs) You guys are so dead, making her mad and her expressing it, is bad enough but with anger silence? Now that's deadly. Good luck on trying to cheer us up." Then Evelyn put the book back, lock the vault, and put the painting back with a flick of her wrist before leaving the library and go to the ballroom.</p><p>The three men bowed their heads down when Evelyn had spoken to them like that, once she left, they lift their heads up and looked at each other, storming ideas in their head on how they would apologize to the girls.</p><p>Curiosity killed the cat indeed...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝟙𝟘: 𝕄𝕖𝕒𝕟𝕨𝕙𝕚𝕝𝕖 (2/2 of 𝔻𝕚𝕤𝕔𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warning:<br/>Very short.<br/>------------------------<br/>"Trinity," Evelyn started to comfort her sister but she stopped when Trinity held a hand up to signal her to stop talking. Evelyn sighed, but she still talked to her,</p><p>"Sister, find in yourself to forgive them for they were just curious about us. Not to mention, that this was to bound to happen sooner or later-" Evelyn stated then she was interrupted by her.</p><p>"Yes, they were bound to happen to find out sooner or later but not like this. Now they are gonna choose two things to do to us: One is they will think that we are lying and maybe kill us or worse torture us to get more information or Two is accepting this and maybe then maybe we may become a family like we always dreamed, dear sister. Even though I would- we would wish that they won't choose the first choice, we can't control their actions. But we can just erase their memories  as soon as this mission is over." Trinity said to Evelyn.</p><p>Evelyn looks at her sister in disbelief, "Erasing their memories!?! Isn't that a bit too far?"</p><p>"Sister, look around, we are poison to every who gets close to us, plus it would be better for them as well as for us, the less they know, the more they are safe," Trinity said to Evelyn sadly while Evelyn tensed with fists clenching and tears threatening to come out.   </p><p>"What happened to you, sister? Is it because of-"</p><p>"Do not mention his name, Evelyn. Please leave me now." Evelyn nodded and went to the painting room to paint her stress away leaving her sister alone in her thoughts.</p><p>Trinity shouted in anguish before she silently sobbed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>